Love Crisis
by Miss. Tury
Summary: Serena knows Gohan is a saiyan but Gohan dosent know her secret. But when Queen Beryl takes her friends and family things begin to unravel. Inspired by "The Love of an evil psycho" by Sailor Tecklias the Radical. (guys ive completely lost this story so im going to be re-writing it. wish me luck! -Miss.Tury)
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Sailor moon of Dragon ball Z so yeah enjoy =3

"Just find your center, breathe, concentrate, then try again" Gohan Explained.

"Fine" a very tired Serena replied. She got up dusted herself off and concentrated. She concentrated on that spot across the field behind Gohan's house will all her might then... she jumped. The jump teleported her like it was supposed to, just not to the right spot. Serena ended up on top of a pine tree a few yard away from her designated area. "Ugh she groaned this just isn't working" Gohan appeared next to her using his own form of teleportation and slowly flew Serena to the ground.

"Hey at least at least it was closer this time" Gohan chuckled.

"Yeah by like two inches" Serena muttered to herself. Gohan placed her down softly on the ground below. She tried to walk off with dignity but being her naturally clumsy self she tripped. Gohan caught her before she hit the ground so that Serena fell into his arms. She looked up into his eyes and they stood like that Gohan tightening his grip on her. After a few moments Serena looked away, Gohan realized what had just happened and let go of her a little too quickly making Serena fall again but this time he caught her by her hand and released her as soon as she was stable. Both their faces turning a bright red. " Umm thanks Serena said shyly staring at her feet.

"It was nothing" Gohan replied staring at his own feet. The long silence was broken by a trotting Bulma carrying drinks.

"So how's the training coming along" Bulma asked handing each of them a drink.

"It's doing fine Serena replied before taking a sip of her drink. But how are you doing you know with the baby?"Bulma ran her fingers over her swollen belly.

"It's doing fine just a few more days hopefully". Bulma sighed and stopped thrumming her belly. Serena sensed something was wrong so she cleared her throat to fill the silence.

"Well it's getting late, Gohan I think it's time for me to go home now".

"It was nice having you over you know you're like a daughter to me." Bulma pulled a smile, the same smile Serena got every day before she went home. It was like Bulma was watching a piece of her soul walk away.

"Same here see ya tomorrow" Serena said before Gohan grabbed her arm and they both teleported to Serena's World, to her bedroom to be exact.

"So ill guess I'll see you tomorrow" Gohan said still not making eye contact.

"Listen Gohan, can we do something else I think we should put of transportation for now it's kind of hard"

"Serena the fact that you can do any of this at all is impossible, your human and humans aren't supposed to know about any of these things."

"Well Serena stuttered you know I guess hanging out with you all of these years rubbed off some of your power on me" Serena flashed back to the day she remembered meeting Gohan.

-Flashback-

Serena was walking with her mother home late at night she was only 5 when two men approached her mother. They started harassing her touching her body, reaching for her purse. Then all of a sudden a man appears dressed in orange with a boy her age on his back. He puts the boy down and goes to the two men. While the big man in orange was doing thing Serena didn't think possible, Serena was making a new friend the boy was interesting and he was fun they talked the whole time the guy in orange was doing those crazy things. When the guy in orange was done he came back to pick up the little boy. "Wait! Serena had yelled, will I ever see you again?" The boy looked to the guy in orange who seemed to think about it for a while then agree.

"It's okay we'll come back and visit you, you can be sure of that." The orange man walked into the alley way with the boy on his shoulders, when Serena tried to follow them they were gone. But they kept their promise.

Now at 18 they were best friends she went to his house every day after school to practice and that's the way she like it. Of course the real reason she could teleport was because she was really Sailor Moon, champion of justice but she wasn't going to tell Gohan that. Gohan was looking at a picture of Serena and Darien her current boyfriend and then another of Serena and her friends in a mall. Serena ended up beside him looking at the pictures with him he looked down only to find that she was staring at him. "I didn't leave you out you know she said your right here in my wallet. She took out a photo of the both of them and showed it to him.

"Yeah I know so I guess like I said I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah same time as always" she replied and just like that he was gone. Serena collapsed on her bed taking a quick breath before getting ready for her date with Darien later. A knock on her bedroom door interrupted her makeup but she opened it anyway letting in her mother. Her mother seemed to limp all the way to the center of her room before putting a startling smile on her face.

"I am preparing dinner" her mother said in a raspy voice.

"Cool so what's for dinner"? Serena asked

"I have prepared a nice steamed dumpling dinner with banana pudding for dessert". Her mother said with the smile still on her face. Serena automatically knew something was up for one thing Serena was allergic to bananas and her mom would know that, and another thing was it Wednesday. They only had Steamed dumplings on Thursday it was like that for a year now.

"Mom what's wrong with your voice?" Serena said noticing that it was raspy.

"Nothing is wrong so will you be joining us?" Her mother said that same smile on her face.

"No I have a date tonight I told you that remember"

"I'm sorry but tonight is a special occasion and I think you should stay. Besides were having a special guest over and it is mandatory that you meet her before we – Her mom stopped then, as if she had said too much.

"So mom, Serena started to ask getting suspicious did you remember to get the party supplies for my birthday next week." Her mother seamed to ponder for a moment before responding.

"Everything is ready for the festivities next week but for now let us focus on dinner." Now Serena knew this was not her mother. Serena had already celebrated her birthday last month.

Serena grabbed the heart shaped brooch she wore around her neck and yelled at the imposter. "I don't know who you are but I do know how to find out". She the yelled the three words to transform herself into Sailor Moon. "Moon Prism Power!" The imposter kept her smile on while transforming itself into a monster from the negaverse. The monster lunged for sailor moon but sailor moon removed her Tiara from her head Yelling Moon Tiara magic and the monster was instantly vaporized. She reverted back to her usual self and ran to search the house for her real parents. Instead she found a note attached to the refrigerator.

The note read: We know who you are Sailor Warrior. She knew one thing then, Her family had been kidnapped by the negaverse.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own either Sailor moon or DBZ. Enjoy :D

Serena was completely sure of one thing and that was her parents had been kidnapped. She had searched the whole house from top to bottom, coming up with only a torn piece of scrap paper. The paper was torn down the middle and had two lines written on it. The top line said: af tónlist and the second said January 23, 1968. No matter how many times Serena tried to piece it together she couldn't do it on her own and without the other half of the paper.

With no other options she called her friends. After they all said how sorry they were and offering for her to stay at their houses they got down to business. While Lita, Raye, and Mina were searching the house for any leftover clues, Amy was with Serena using her supercomputer to hack the street cameras. They were on the camera two blocks down before Serena spotted something on the side of the screen. "Wait Amy rewind that part and play it back really slowly".

"Sure" Amy replied. She played back the video in slow motion when Serena found what she was searching for.

"Pause it right there" Serena yelled. The time at the bottom said 4:36 that was the time she was finishing up over at Gohan's and on the right side of the screen was a monster from the negaverse that seemed to just appear out of nowhere. Amy continued in slow motion and just as fast as it appeared the monster transformed into a regular looking pedestrian. After the transformation it pulled out a piece of paper, the same piece of paper that Serena had found only this one was whole."Pause it again Serena said, I need to know what the words say on that piece of paper in its hands". After pushing buttons on her super computer Amy had the whole paper in view. By this time the other scouts had come back from an unsuccessful search, and were staring at the piece of paper on the screen.

"The paper says hús af tónlist" Amy read.

"But what does it mean, is it even English?" Raye asked.

"And what up with the weird date on the bottom?" Mina chimed in. After a few more buttons pushing on the computer Amy had an Answer.

"The hús af tónlist is actually Icelandic for House of Music Amy explained. There use to be a store here a long time ago called that but it got closed down…On January 23, 1968. Now it's just an old abandoned building by the edge of town".

"Huh Serena sighed so what your saying is that's where my parents might be, that's where we need to check out?"

"That's what it looks like Amy answered so do you want to go check it out now?"

"No not now, I think I need some time to just soak it all up, I mean I haven't slept in a long time so I'm beat, not to mention pretty hungry I think I just need some time on my own for a while." Serena sighed

"Leave it to you meatball head, to put your own needs even over the life of your parents" Raye nagged.

"Raye be nice, Lita started I mean she did just lose her parents to who knows what type of negascum".

"I know we should take away your grandpa and see how you feel. I mean Serena has no idea how much her parents may or may not be tortured at this moment, have some heart" Mina added. Before Serena knew what was happening there was tears streaming down her face, getting the front of her shirt wet.

Amy noticed this and motioned for the rest of the girls to head towards the door, as all the girls said their goodbyes Amy ran up to Serena giving her a quick hug and whispering in her ear."You know we're here for you, that's what friends are for." Before running ahead to catch up to the rest of the girls. Serena stayed put for while before her sobbing slowed down to just an ache in her chest, then she used the special phone Bulma had made for her to call between the worlds to call Gohan.

Gohan was there exactly 15 seconds after Serena hung up the phone. He came in looking tense hearing how strained her voice was on the phone, but when he didn't see anyone around he calmed down and relaxed hovering in the air in lotus position. "So what's up, you sounded pretty bad on the phone I thought there was trouble. How's your mom and dad anyway it's been a while since I've seen them." Gohan said the whole sentence in one breath with a huge smile on his face, but when he saw that Serena was a tears he was hugging her close to his body in an instant smoothing her hair while trying to relax her.

Serena knew this was wrong to be this close to Gohan but she felt protected from everything when she was in his arms. She stopped her crying and let herself enjoy being in his arms for a few more moments before breaking the hug and getting serious."Gohan I need to know did you sense any energy today that was, well nega-versy?"

Gohan tried not to laugh when she said the word nega-versy, but he answered her question. "Well there was something earlier but it disappeared before I could really get into it."

"Why didn't you tell me or call me or something" Serena said feeling the tears swell up again.

"Well its power level was pretty high I didn't want to put you into a situation that you couldn't handle." Gohan explained feeling so laid back. Serena was fuming; he was underestimating her powers just because he doesn't know who she was.

"What makes you think I couldn't handle it?" Serena yelled "did you ever once just think that maybe I'm not as weak as you think I am?"

"Serena I'm not saying your weak, your one of the strongest human girls I've ever seen but it doesn't mean you should go around fighting monsters like a superhero." Now Gohan was standing sensing that he was getting on her bad side. Serena had, had enough she knew what had got be said for Gohan to understand, that she wasn't the scared little girl he met in an alleyway a long time ago. She had made her decision.


	3. Chapter 3

I dont own sailor moon or dbz

Serena was expecting Gohan to get scared or to get mad when she transformed in Sailor Moon but what she wasn't expecting was for him to just sit there and start mumbling to himself. "Sooo Serena started she waited for another response from Gohan anything to show what he was feeling. What do you think?" she asked.

"Well your power level sure is higher now that much I know, but beside that I'm not sure what else to say Congratulations I guess. Serena just stood there dumbfounded by how cool Gohan was taking things. Well if you don't mind I need to be getting home now, there's a lot to be done before Bulma has the baby, If you need some help fighting the negaverse around here you know how to reach me." And with that he transported back home.

Serena stood there for a few minutes more before her cat Luna trotted in. "Luna. Serena gasped where the heck have you been?"

"I told you me and Artemis had some things to take care of, and that I would be gone for a few days."

"Well while you were gone having fun and doing kitty things, the negaverse came and took my parents away."

"What they came here? But why unless they know who you really are, and they don't right?"

"Yeah they do" Serena whispered. She felt cold again but just as soon as that feeling had come it was replaced by another feeling. Serena took out her communicator and set up a rendezvous at the abandoned music shop in 20 min. She also called Darien to make sure that he was there to, she left out Gohan for good reason there was enough on his plate as is.

15 minutes later the whole gang including the cats were standing outside a building that looked like it shouldn't belong. Around the tall buildings and new cars surrounding it, the two story brick building was missing most of its windows and had vegetation growing all around. "Is this really the place?" Lita asked "It seems too fragile to be home to a bunch of nega monsters.

"Yep this is it" Amy answered "there's a huge reading on my computer.

"So why are we still standing here? Serena demanded my parents need me now." With that Serena kicked down the door to the building. It took little effort since the wood was rotting anyway. But one they got inside a trapdoor opened up beneath their feet sending all of them to a cage down below. The cage was sitting in the middle of a throne room colored completely black and purple with a huge throne sitting on the farthest side of it. All around them monsters of every shape and size were laughing and dancing doing things that would have made any mortal die from fear But it wasn't that scene that made the sailor scouts keep quiet, It was the person sitting on the throne. On top of the throne sat the queen of darkness herself. Queen Beryl. She sat there with a smug smile on her face like she had just won the lottery. "Well well look what we have here, It seems our guests have finally arrived" The monsters in the room cackled until they were silenced from a raised hand by Beryl.

"What have you done with my parents you witch!" Serena yelled

"Silence you wench! The queen shot back. Your parents are still alive as far as I know, But I wouldn't say they were unharmed." With a snap of her finger two of her monsters separated from the group between them were Serena's parents. They were unconscious but she could still see their chest rising and falling.

"Mom! Dad! Wake up! You let them go Beryl or so help me-"

"I don't think anyone is going to be able to help you little moon brat, but if you insist." With another snap of her fingers the two nega monsters brought Serena parents toward the cage and pushed them through like they were made of air. Serena ran forward to both her parents to make sure they were unharmed but as soon as she got close enough to the cage walls a pair of arms grabbed her from behind constricting her, and pulled her through the bars like she was made of air too.

" Let her go Beryl." Tuxedo mask yelled .

"No I don't think I will" Queen Beryl replied. Beryl's eyes turned green as two vines snaked up from the earth and surrounded Serena, wrapping her up from her neck down to her toes in spiky green vines. Serena let out a small scream as hundreds of thorns pricked her skin. The sailor scouts started attacking the cage they were enclosed in, but with a wave of her hand the bars transformed into glass walls turning the cage into a box. The sailor scout's bangs were silent through the glass. "Tell me moon brat are these people really your friends?"

"Of course they are" Serena yelled "So let them go NOW!"

"Humph" Beryl replied. Her eyed turned green again as a thick green smoke filled the box where Serena's friends and family were enclosed. Serena could only stand their helpless as one by one her friends started to drop.

"What the hell are you doing, Let them go you witch!" The smoke in the box was so thick now you couldn't see anything through it. Then the smoke started to clear showing everyone inside on the floor. "What did you do" Serena whispered.

"Don't worry their still alive; actually I think I've improved them, look their already coming too." It was true the sailor scouts were starting to stir. Serenas hopes lifted as she watched them rise. Raye was the first to get up the rest of them soon followed, including her parents and the cats. The box turned back to a cage letting the rest of the green smoke out.

"Hey look everyone a piñata." Raye said. The whole cage broke out into laughter.

"But something's wrong" Lita chimed in "Since when do piñatas have meatballs ontop?" More laughter erupted from the cage. The rest of the monsters laughed too including Queen Beryl.

"What did you do to them" Serena yelled

"I did nothing to them at all. All I did was made them show how they really felt about you and maybe do a little mind controlling here and there."

"That's a lie!" Serena spat. "You guys wake up its me Serena, your best friend remember?" Serena searched their eyes for any emotion but all she saw was spite. Serena looked into Tuxedo mask's eyes the longest, Surely the love they had was still there right?

"You're not my best friend" Tuxedo mask smirked. All around her old friends agreed with him.

"Why would I befriend someone like you?" Raye asked "You're so selfish and annoying."

"Not to mention a complete idiot" Amy added.

"Don't forget a weak wimp" Lita chimed in.

"Who was uglier than dirt" Mina spat.

"I can't believe we went out" Tuxedo mask said "Thank goodness that's over" The room started laughing again. Serena couldn't believe it her friends and family were abandoning her, She wanted to disappear right there more than anything. The vines released her and she fell to the floor tears streaming her face. Then she snapped she called every bit of magic she had in her body and she jumped.

Serena landed on her bed at home. Back where everything had went wrong in the first place. She cried herself to sleep waking up next morning thinking everything was a dream but when she saw the marks the thorns had left on her body she knew It was real. She picked up Gohan's phone and dialed, on the 5th ring he picked up. "Serena this better be important" Gohan said it sounded like he was panting.

"It is important I need you now"

"But I'm kind of busy"

"Gohan this is an emergency"

"But Serena I'm really busy"

"NOW!" Serena yelled before hanging up the phone. Gohan was there in 5 seconds but before Serena could say anything he grabbed her hand and teleported them to Gohan's world. They were in Bulma's living room, upstairs Serena could hear yelling and a lot of voices.

"Bulma is having the baby" Gohan said before shooting up the stairs towards the yelling.

I hope u enjoy it sorry it took so long having writers block :3 (there are probably some writing mistakes but like i said writes block.)

********Any Ideas to who Serena should save first except Darien he comes last for the ser/goh relationship ;)*******


	4. Chapter 4

I've found my inspiration again so here ya go x) sorry it took so long

Serena ran after Gohan up the stairs to what used to be the main bedroom, but it had been transformed into a makeshift hospital room. It was filled with tiny computers and monitors and a single bed. Serena walked closer to the bed and saw Bulma thrashing wildly and panting while Chichi held her hand and gave her encouragement. They weren't the only ones there, surrounding them were the rest of the "family": Goku, ChiChi, Krillin, Vegeta, Piccolo, even Yamcha had shown up to see his ex-girlfriend give birth. Serena had seen enough births to know that Bulma was nowhere near done, so she sat in the nearby love seat waiting and thinking about what was going on in her world. A few minutes later Gohan joined her smiling from ear to ear.

"Hey I'm glad you could make it, I know Bulma will be glad too, you know as soon as she realizes that your actually here."

"Yeah…I'm glad I could be here, look Gohan…"

"You know Bulma really thinks of you as family, kinda like her daughter, speaking of how's your mom doing?" Serena sucked in a sharp breath and clenched her fists until her knuckles turned white. Out of the blue Gohan grabbed her fists and smoothed them out holding them in his own." Serena what's wrong?"

"My mom isn't doing to fine, actually she doesn't even remember who I am neither does my dad or anyone of my friends." And just like that Serena spilled everything that had happened within the last 24 hours. By the time she was done more tears were streaming her face. Gohan pulled her into his arms and smoothed her hair down letting her let out all the anguish she had bottled up the past two days. After she was done crying her first instinct was to let go of Gohan, but then she remembered that Darien had broken up with her, that made her hold on to him even tighter. There moment was ruined by the sound of a baby crying. Gohan guided her by her hand to the bedside.

"Serena look." He whispered into her ear. It was beautiful. Although Bulma looked like she had gone through hell, she was beaming down at the bundle in her arms. A little baby boy with a tuft of purple hair and blue eyes was looking at all the people around the room.  
"So what's his name gonna be Bulma?" Goku asked.

"I think ill name him trunks."

"That's a weird name, don't you think?"

"No its unique just like he is"

"Humph, he's more than unique" Vegeta stated "he's a Saiyan prince and a fine one at that." Vegeta looked at Serena when he said that but the whole room burst into laughter at the witty remark. Serena almost forgot that about Gohan until a reassuring squeeze on her hand reminded her. She looked up to find him already staring at her his onyx eyes locked on to her blue ones. She leaned into him sharing a hug that even Darien's couldn't compare to.

"Gohan" Serena started his chest muffling her voice "Gohan I just don't know what to do."

"It's okay whatever you choose to do just know that ill be right beside you. That machine that Beryl used on your friends wouldn't work on me, the only true feeling that I have for you is and always will be love." The last part he kept in his head

"Gohan you don't know how much it means to me to hear you say that, you're the only person I have to rely on right now."

"That's a lie." A voice said. Serena turned to face the rest of the group completely forgetting that they were in the middle of a full room. The source of the voice had come from Bulma." You don't only have Gohan to rely on, I think I speak for all of us when I say that were with you on this no matter what you choose to do even though we have no idea what you're talking about." Serena looked around the room at all the people seeing a full agreement.

"See Serena your never alone you're with us whether you want to be or not, But first I think we have to save your friends and family."

"No" Vegeta cut in "First you need to tell us what exactly is going on." Serena looked to the faces of her family and relayed what had happened, she even told them about Sailor moon. Goku was the first to speak "Well it doesn't sound like anything we can't handle." He stated "Actually it sounds like a piece of cake, which reminds me Bulma is there any more of that cake in the fridge?" The whole room burst into a group sigh, then laughter.

"I sure do hope so" Serena thought

A few days had passed since Trunks was born and already he was sitting up on his own. Vegeta explained that because of his saiyan blood he would turn into a child quickly then start aging properly. After Serena had told of what happened Bulma suggested that she cool down for a bit before helping out her friends and family, but Serena was starting to get antsy. She had decided to go talk to Bulma that afternoon about the plan they were coming up with. Bulma was in her office looking over some blueprints for something she was coming up with when she walked in. Bulma's office was bright with the afternoon sun glaring through the large window and clean. It was lined with bookshelves filled with books of every size and a white carpet, and there were two plush chairs by the desk, the room even smelled like lavender. A little crib was in the corner where Trunks was taking his nap.

"Serena honey, what brings you here?" Bulma asked, not the least bit startled by her sudden entrance.

"Oh nothing I just had a few questions I wanted to ask." Serena replied.

"Well than shoot."

"Well this actually happened while I was in the negaverse lair, but it's been bothering me for a while now."

"And what would that be?" Bulma looked up from her papers to see a Serena looking down at the carpet while twiddling her thumbs.

"Well Beryl had said that she made everyone fell what they truly felt about me, and I understand about my friends' but my parents were there and they were cruel right along with them does that mean that they really didn't love me, I mean what parent doesn't love their child?" Bulma was silent for a few seconds, and then she got up and went to the intercom in the front of the room. To Serena's surprise she called for Vegeta in the training room. A few moments later he strode in wearing his trademark scowl.

"Bulma I was busy this better be important." Vegeta looked from Bulma to Serena seeming to have just realized she was in the room and looked at her quizzically. "Girl, what type of trouble have you gotten yourself into this time? Girl was the name Vegeta had given her since as long as she could remember. He always treated her like she was a pesky child that needed to be taught discipline.

"Huh-um" Bulma cleared her throat." Vegeta I think it's time we told Serena…the truth." Serena's mind started going into overdrive." Serena sweetie you might want to sit down for this, it might be a lot to handle" Serena sat down in one of the chairs while Bulma dragged the other one across from her, Vegeta just leaned on the desk's edge behind his wife."Serena what happened in the lair is no surprise and your right all parent love their child."

"So why did the green smoke affect them?" Serena asked.

"The green smoke affected them because…well because…those really weren't your parents." Serena was glad she had sat down, a wave of nausea swept over her. Somehow she managed to find her voice but it only came out as a whisper.

"That can't be true, of course they were my parents."

"Serena I know it a lot to take in but it's true; those two people were the most advanced androids that capsule corp. had to offer." Serena looked up at Bulma now she was in charge of capsule corp.

"Why would you make two androids to take care of me, what happened to my real parents?" Serena was getting frantic now.

"Nothing happened to them." This was Vegeta's first contribution to the conversation. "There was a story on planet Vegeta that one day a saiyan would be born with powers that no ordinary saiyan had. This saiyan was to have powers of the moon. Of course the story was ridiculous and made into a myth. Until that is you came along, when you were born you showed saiyan powers but that was until…you got hurt."

"Here" Bulma handed her what looked like a helmet with goggles attached of the top of one of the shelves. "If you watch this then you'll know the truth." Serena put on the helmet and was immediately shown the past.

-Flashback-

Serena was only a few months old but she was already walking and saying her first words. But this Serena had black eyes instead of blue. She was walking towards what was probably her father. Serena gasped. The man she was walking to was Vegeta in a much younger age. They were laughing and playing when suddenly a huge whole was blasted through the door. Vegeta got up in an instant pushing Serena to the side. After the smoke cleared the intruder was discovered. It was one of Bulma's first androids. Vegeta and the android fought vigorously and while they were shooting kai blasts one of them missed Vegeta… and hit Serena square in the chest.

Serena removed the helmet and was silent for a few moments before looking up at Vegeta. "What happened after that?" Serena asked.

"We tried everything to make you better but nothing seemed to work." For the first time Serena could remember Vegeta looked, uncomfortable. "We thought we were going to lose you, but right when you were at your weakest you asked to be let into the backyard. We let you go while you walked out to the grass and then…you dropped. We raced towards you expecting the worse, you wouldn't move, wouldn't even open your eyes we thought you were gone. Then a cloud moved from the full moon and the second it hit you, you were enveloped in its white light. As soon as it was over you opened your eyes but instead of black they were blue." Bulma was sitting on her chair with her fist clenched until it turned white,"Bulma?" Serena started.

"I'm okay." she sniffled"

"Yeah but now I know why you always look at me the way you do, you're my mom aren't you?"

"Yes, I am your mother and Vegeta is your father." Just then Trunks started to cry. Bulma went over to pick him up and brought him back to her chair. They way they looked now all together as a family made Serena start to cry too. Soon enough she was sobbing and Bulma was holding her soothing her hair down the way Gohan did.

"But then why was I living with those androids why couldn't I stay here?"

"Because" Vegeta started. "After the incident, your powers changed instead of having regular saiyan powers you had powers that had something to do with the moon but they weren't strong enough and it wasn't safe for you around us when we were constantly fighting in battles. So am much as I hated the idea your mother built two androids to serve as your parents. You were placed in the memory chamber and your memories altered to think that they were your parents, It wasn't hard since you were just turning one." Vegeta had a huge sigh then continued. "We sent you to live in a different world one that was supposed to be safer, that is until the negaverse showed up.

"But you were never alone" Bulma chimed in "We had the others always watching you." Serena remembered the incident in the alley when she was five."Then when you were older you were allowed back into this world, we knew you were sailor moon but we were waiting for when you felt right to tell us" Even though Serena was sad, she was relieved it turns out she hadn't lost her family. She rushed in and hugged Bulma and even trunks, Then she turned to Vegeta and gave him a hug too. He hugged her back and kissed her on top of her head, a quick peck but it was enough. He let her down and ruffled her hair like he always did.

"Don't think that because your daddy's little girl i'll go any easy on you now as a matter of fact, now I want to see you in the training room more, my blood in your veins will not be a waste."

"Yeah sure thing…dad." The word felt weird on her lips going to Vegeta But she knew she would get used to it. This was her family and she loved them.

"Now" Bulma started "I think it's time we come up with a plan for your friends."

Welp there ya go hope u liked this chapter time for all of the action stuff now. ;) p.s. please review that's were most of my inspiration comes from and thanks to those who made this story their favorites :3


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own dbz or sailor moon and this goes for all chapters so enjoy :D

* * *

So far the plan was simple it would take a lot of time but Serena didn't care she was happy where she was. It had been weeks since Serena had figured out about her real parents, Trunks was already starting to crawl making living in the Brief's home that much more fun and Bulma was treating her as the daughter she never had. It turned out everyone already knew about her parentage since they were all around when she was born except for Gohan, it was as big a shock to him as it was to Serena. The only downside was that now instead of practicing afterschool she was practicing most of the day, but it was still with Gohan.

They were sitting on the grass in the field behind Gohan's house so close that their shoulders were touching after a tiresome workout each with their own bottle of water. "So what should I teach you next since you've already mastered teleportation?" That was a lie but Serena was happy that she was done with the subject.

"I don't know what else is there to learn, I mean it's not like I'm an expert at these things."

"Well there is one thing I would like to go over." Gohan said while sneaking his hand around Serena's waist and pulled her closer. Serena blushed a bright red and looked up only to be greeted with the brush of Gohan's lips against hers, leaving behind a ghost of a kiss. "But sadly it isn't what you think." Quick as a flash Gohan transported to the center of the field leaving a baffled Serena staring at the space next to her where he sat just moments before. The red on her face quickly became that of embarrassment.

"That was a dirty trick Gohan." Serena pouted

"That was no trick, trust me I would love to go into that subject as much as you would but I don't think your dad would appreciate me wasting his daughter's time on anything that wasn't practicing." Gohan flashed Serena one of his crooked smiles and she instantly forgave him.

"So what is it that you want to teach me?"

"Well it's not really teaching you I just wanted to see if you could do something."

"Well what is it?"

"A kai blast." Serena looked at him baffled. Ever since she learned she once had saiyan powers she had been dying to see if she still had them.

"Well how do you do one?" Serena asked only to be greeted by a chuckle from Gohan. "What's so funny?" Serena asked.

"Nothing it's just that to saiyans a kai blast is as easy as learning to walk or read."

"So you're saying I'm not a real saiyan... or half saiyan?"

"No it's not that, actually your power as really gone up since you've been staying with us." It was true, although she was still behind with saiyan training her physical training was really working out. She was strong enough to take down any average human and fast enough to out run one.

"So what you're saying is-"

"I'm not saying anything." Gohan interrupted. "Its 5 o'clock lessons for the day are officially over"

"This isn't over." Serena mumbled.

"Good." Gohan said while transported directly in front of her instantly cupping her face and bringing it centimeters within his own, his dark eyes boring into hers. "Did I ever tell you how beautiful you look when you're trying to think of a good comeback?" Serena didn't have a chance to answer before his lips were against hers taking away all thoughts Serena had. She melted into him like she always did but there was something different about this kiss. It was like his time was limited and he wanted to get everything in at once.

"Gohan what's wr-"

"Excuse me could you please remove yourself from my daughter before I do it for you?" Vegeta's arrival seemed to come with an invisible wall that shoved itself between Serena and Gohan separating them instantly. They were both flustered and completely embarrassed. Vegeta gave Gohan one more death stare and looked towards Serena. "Your mother wants to see you. Now."

"Alright I'll be right there in a sec." She replied. Serena started to reach out to Gohan, but Vegeta looked at his hand it like it was the platonic plague and she pulled back immediately.

When Serena got to Bulma's office instead of it being empty it was filled with all the Z fighters minus Gohan. Bulma looked up to see both her and Vegeta walk in.

"Where's Gohan I though you went to get him too." Bulma asked her husband. Serena looked at her father and scowled.

"It slipped my mind, besides I think he needs some time to cool off." Vegeta looked down at her daughter and gave him one of his own scowls making Serena instantly look away.

"Well then Goku can you go get him he needs to be here for this." Bulma continued. Goku transported out of the room only to transport back a few moment later with his son in tow. Gohan looked around until he saw Serena and gave her a quick smile until he saw Vegeta staring at him and looked away. "Okay" Bulma started "It's almost time that we go to work on the scouts."

"So when exactly are we going to get going?" Serena asked.

"Tomorrow." Serena froze up. She thought she has at least as week, she wasn't prepared for this not yet, she still needed some time. Bulma went over the plan once more. They were going to go after Sailor Mars first since she might be the most resistant. After the meeting was over Serena silently slipped back to her own house and dropped on her bed. She sighed and looked up at the ceiling she was tired not physically but mentally. She couldn't help but wonder what the other scouts were up too.

**-Queen Beryl's Lair-**

The queen gazed into her crystal ball watching sailor moon while she fell asleep on her bed. "Lucky brat running away to a different world where we can't reach you." She spat. "But not for long, take your little nap it might be your last." She cackled into the dark. Just then the door opened letting in a stream of light and Sailor Mercury strode in she walked up to Beryl and bowed. Her original sailor uniform had been altered instead of her respective colors she wore black and purple. The only change was a small blue water stitch on the corner "Well?" Beryl asked impatiently.

"The portal you asked me to build is done." Mercury said. "you can use it whenever you're ready my league, shall I gather the army?"

"No I have a better idea, Get me Darien." After a few moments Darien walked in and gave Beryl the same bow.

"My queen you called for me?"

"Yes I have a plan for the moon brat and it needs to be done now before they come tomorrow."

"Whatever you ask for my queen."

**-Brief's House- **

Serena woke up suddenly in her bed and looked around. It was late and the moonlight was streaming through her window making her feel a little stronger, but she couldn't remember what it was that had woke her up. She sat in bed until she heard it again it was a sort of dragging sound on the other side of the door. "Serena" a weak voice whispered on the other side. "Serena are you there?" Serena ran to open the door and gasped at who was on the other side.

"Darien!" Darien was on the other side of the door lying on the floor beaten and bruised his clothes torn to shreds. Serena crouched down and put his head in her lap. "Darien are you alright who did this to you?"

"I'm okay I broke out of Beryl's spell and found a way to transport here, I just had to see you. But the others got to me first I barely managed to escape."

"Oh Darien you shouldn't have come all the way over here."

"I did Serena for you, you know I love you. But I need you to come outside there's something that you need to see."

"Okay I will." Serena's mind was yelling that something was wrong but she ignored it Darien had gone through hell to get here for her, the least she could do was go outside with him. She helped him to his feet and out the door. It was really foggy outside and she couldn't see much in front of her. "Where is it Darien?"

"Just a little more its- ow! Put me down Serena I need to rest." Serena lied him down on the grass and kneeled next to him. He reached out on hand and stroked her cheek she leaned into it remembering the time they spent together before all this mess happened.

'I can't. she thought. I'm with Gohan now.' Darien got up on his elbow to look her in the eyes. Their faces were inches apart Darien leaned in for a kiss but Serena backed away. "Darien no, I'm not with you anymore there's someone else."

"I thought as much." he sighed "But can I at least have a kiss goodbye, one last peck?" Serena though that no harm could come from a goodbye kiss. She leaned in for a kiss and the second their lips met she felt a sharp prick on her neck. She turned around to see him drop a syringe to the ground. She looked back at him and he was smiling darkly. "I win." he whispered.

**-Son's House-**

Gohan was busy stuffing his face with everyone else when Bulma spoke up. "You know I wonder why the negaverse haven't come at us yet. They've had at least a month"

"Well today is their last day." Goku replied. "If they're going to do anything now would be their chance."

"At least we're all here so they can't get us alone."

'But it's not us there after' Gohan thought. A slow realization came over him. He jumped up dropping his food to the floor. Chichi gasped at him.

"Gohan Son!" she yelled. "What in the world-

"Where's Serena?" He interrupted. Bulma's eyes widened and she looked toward Vegeta who was already searching the room. Bulma placed her plate down and ran upstairs. A couple of minutes later she came running back down gasping.

"She's not in the house." She panted. "Maybe she went home, Vegeta?" But he was already out of the door flying full speed toward the Brief's house. Gohan and the other Z fighters followed him while Bulma and Chichi stayed behind.

**-Serena and Darien-**

Serena ran into the fog trying to get away from him but she could feel her energy leaving her. She ran into a pair of arms and looked up Darien looked down at her a look of victory across his face. He punched her in her gut as hard as he could making her double over. "Now why would you run away like that, Beryl wants you as soon as possible." His cold voice said into her ears. She pulled away from him and tried to crawl away but he kicked her down and pulled her up by her hair. She tried to fight him but she was getting weaker by the second. Darien flew her up high above a cluster of trees and threw her down. Serena screamed as the braches whipped her body and tore at her clothes. She hit the floor and the wind was knocked out of her. She tried to get up but she couldn't her body was banged and bruised and her eyes were starting to lose focus. Darien teleported next to her, and kneeled on her side.

"Queen Beryl gave us all power your stupid little mind wouldn't understand." He said into her ears. "And no worries I plan to take you to her alive but the negative energy I injected into you should make bringing you back easier since in case you didn't know you run on positive energy, But Beryl did say that if you resisted I could force you too, and I won't lie I'm having a blast, but you're making it too easy." Serena reached around her neck and gasped for breath before yelling.

"Moon Prism Power!" A bright light enveloped her forcing Darien to stumble back shielding his eyes. When the light cleared Serena was standing as sailor moon but her energy was still low and she still had all her bruises and cuts. She reached for her tiara and flung it at Darien yelling moon tiara magic. It hit him in the chest blowing him back into another tree. Darien got to his knees and looked up at Sailor moon with a grin on his face.

"Now this is more fun."

"Darien I don't want to hurt you."

"That's too bad, Moon face." He got up dusting himself off. "Because I have all intentions of hurting you." He raised his hand and shot a dark energy blast at Sailor Moon. She jumped out of the way but he shot another one. She dodged blast after blast blindly in the fog making a full circle. She looked around for Darien until she felt a pair of cool hands on the small of her back. "Tag your it." He said into her ears before shooting a combined blast of negative energy on her back. Serena screamed in pain and dropped to the floor reverting back to Serena. All her energy was gone, she couldn't move, and she couldn't even make a sound which was fine because if she could she would have been screaming. Darien walked toward her and knelt down stroking her jaw line. "And so I win, that was less fun than I would have hoped for I'm truly disappointed."

"Then try this on for size!" Darien whipped his head around just in time to see Vegeta fly through the trees with a kai blast forming in his palm. He shot it at Darien Hitting him square on. Darien flew back towards the mass of trees. Vegeta's Kai blast had way more power in them than Sailor Moon's tiara. Vegeta looked down at his daughter and cringed. He looked back at Darien with eyes full of hate. "How dare you touch my daughter, you scum." Vegeta yelled throwing another kai blast at Darien sending him flying again. Gohan and the others arrived a few moments later. "Nobody touch him this is my fight" Vegeta spat. Gohan rushed to Serena's side and gasped. Her clothes were torn and she was bruised and bleeding in several places. There was also splinted pieces of wood on her back and in her hair. He knelt down beside her without touching her for fear of causing anymore pain.

"Serena stay with me you can fight this."

"Take her back to capsule corp.!" Vegeta yelled while fighting off Darien who was surprisingly on his feet and throwing waves of negative energy at him.

"I'm sorry Serena but this might hurt a bit." Gohan whispered into her ears before lifting her off the ground. He was answered with a loud yell that pierced through the night. Gohan nearly put her back down. His throat was closing up at what that monster had done to her. He flew toward capsule corp. at full speed while trying to move Serena as little as possible.

"I'll get you Serena." Darien's voice came through the trees. "You can't hide from me; and you can't hide from the negaverse!" Darien's words replayed in Serena head over and over until she finally slipped into unconsciousness.

* * *

So watcha think I told you there would be action don't forget to read & review! next chapter might be a while i have to enjoy my summer too :)


	6. Chapter 6

vacations over and im back in business so here goes the next chapter enjoi!

A few hours had gone by since Gohan had brought Serena to capsule corp. Bulma had her hooked up to a monitor that took both her heart rate and her energy level and they were both depleting rapidly. Vegeta had yet to return and Gohan was feeling worse by the second. He was sitting on a chair next to Serena as close as he could with one of her hands covered in his. She looked so frail. When she first got here she was pale and cold and she kept shivering; now a little color was coming back to her cheeks but she also had a high fever. There were bandages around her torso where she had a few broken rib bones and her left hand was in a cast. The wood had been picked out of her back and dressed, Looking at these Gohan couldn't help but get angrier. Bulma strode in with a bowl of water and sat near he daughters head. She tried to keep Serena cool by dabbing her head with cold water but it wasn't doing much.

"Bulma" Gohan sighed "How much longer do you think it will take for Vegeta to get here with that senzu bean?"

"How the heck should I know aren't you the one who can sense energy?" Bulma snapped. Having her daughter in this situation wasn't doing anything for her mood. Gohan took Bulma's advice and looked for Vegeta's energy; luckily it was only a few minutes away. Gohan looked down at Serena again. Her eyes were moving back and forth underneath their lids and her heartbeat had increased slightly. Gohan pushed a few strands of hair out of her face and leaned forward pressing his forehead to hers resulting in a glare from Bulma.

"Serena, I'm not sure if you can hear me but I'm here for you, I love you moon princess." He placed a quick peck on her cheek and slumped back onto his chair. To Gohan's surprise her heartbeat slowed back to a regular pace, even a small smile crept onto her face. Gohan stroked her hair one more time exited at the way things were progressing.

"Serena come on open your eyes I know you can hear me, I miss you and your moms worried sick." Serena stirred a little in her sleep before reaching out to stretch but only moved a little before yelping in pain and throwing her eyes open. She looked around for a bit before looking at her mother who was fighting back tears of joy. She gave her a weak smile before turning to look at Gohan. The smile that was on his face made everything else in the world seem to dissapear. She reached out her hand and touched his cheek Gohan held it there for a while before breaking the silence.

"How you feeling?"

"Well I feel like I was hit by a truck carrying a bus at full speed, but besides that never been better." Gohan was stunned that she could be so okay after what had happened. Bulma cleared her throat and put up a brave smile.

"Your father should be here any second with one of those beans to fix you right up but until then just relax sweetie." Right on cue Vegeta strode through the door with a little bag in hand. When he saw Serena was awake he threw the bag toward Bulma and ran towards his daughter. He cradled her head in a hug and planted a kiss on her forehead.

"Ow dad you're hurting me, can't the hug wait until after the bean?" Bulma remembering she had the bean shook the bag until it tumbled into her hand and dropped it into Serena's mouth. After Serena had swallowed she tried to stretch again, this time she succeeded. She sat up and extended her arms toward her father "I'm ready for that hug now whenever you are." Vegeta only stood in place and folded his arms.

"You only get one hug from me whether it's good or bad and you rejected it." Serena dropped her arms and pouted looking towards Gohan.

"How about you?" she asked making puppy dog eyes toward him.

"I don't think I'll ever turn down a free hug." Gohan swallowed her up in his arms until she couldn't breathe. Bulma got up kissed Serena on the forehead before leaving the room saying something about calling the others.

"Serena what happened back there?" Gohan asked. Serena chewed on her lower lip for a while before answering.

"I don't really know I remember me going home and when I woke up he was on the other side of my door. I followed him outside and then he injected me with something from there on it's all fuzzy."

"Yes we found a syringe on the ground around the area, Piccolo is analyzing it now." Vegeta added."

"How did he even get here in the first place it's not like we're in the same world or anything" Gohan asked. Serena had an answer for this too.

"Now that they have Amy on their side nothing is really impossible for them. Gohan, Dad we need to get them back" The room was filled with silence for a while before anyone said a word.

"Well its late we should leave you to rest." Vegeta headed toward the door before realizing Gohan wasn't following him. He walked back over and tapped his shoulder getting his attention. "You." He said to Gohan. "Get out. Now." Gohan gave Serena a quick peck before trotting out the door with Vegeta close behind. Serena tried to sleep but Darien's words kelp playing in her head.

"You can't hide from me, and you can't hide from the negaverse!" The words replayed in her head until she fell into a fitful sleep.

_**_TWO DAYS LATER_**_

Serena was heading for her lesson with Gohan. Her parents were strongly against it saying that she needed more time to rest and that her vitals were still pretty low, but she talked them into letting her go. She saw Gohan sleeping on the grass facing the sun. She crept up on top of him knees on both side and put her face close to his before blowing. Gohan eyes fluttered open and he nearly jumped out from underneath her, but when he saw who it was he knocked out her knees forcing her lips to come crash down on his. After a few moments Gohan slowly pulled away

"We need to practice" he told her." Serena tried to catch his lips with her own but to no avail. "If we finish early we can head inside and watch some TV." Serena smiled at that knowing that he was just trying to get her to work hard.

"Fine" she agreed before getting up.

"So are you ready for a kai ball?" Gohan asked.

"As ready as ill ever be." Serena sighed. Gohan walked towards her until he was directly in front of her.

"I want you to sit down Indian style and try to meditate for a while. Serena did just that closing her eyes and focusing on her breathing. She was aware of a cool spot where Gohan's body blocked the sun.

"Could you move over, you're making it hard to concentrate." She was answered by the full force of the sun hitting her face. After a while Gohan continued.

"Now that you're centered I want you to picture the energy inside of you flowing around. Now cup your hands and imagine all that energy flowing towards your hands and keep it there, let it all just build up." Serena did so until she felt her hands start to warm up she threw her eyes open and looked down only to find that they were empty.

"What did I do wrong?" She asked Gohan a feeling of failure starting washing over her; she looked up only to see Gohan's beaming face.

"Nothing absolutely nothing" Gohan replied.

"Then why didn't I get a kai ball?"

"That just it Serena you did get a kai ball. It was pretty small and for some reason pink, but still you did it."

'Wow' Serena thought 'I actually did it I made a kai ball…' "Yes!" she shouted outloud. She jumped off the ground and tackle hugged Gohan into the ground.

"Wait a second" Gohan said between chuckles"Why are you so happy?"

"Because" Serena beamed "Now I can show dad and the others and they'll have to let me fight, I won't be such a burden anymore." The last remark had Serena looking away from Gohan embarrassed to have said that out loud. Gohan's smile dropped from his lips. He stayed for a few moments with him and Serena lying on the ground before speaking.

"Serena I think there right I don't think you should be fighting right now especially so soon after the incident, I think it's best if you just let us do all the fighting. Besides your vitals are still dangerously low. If anything like what happened before happens again I don't know what I'll do." Serena stared into Gohan's averted eyes trying to get them to meet her own. When Gohan didn't look she got up and turned her back to him.

"Your just like them." She said towards her feet barely above a whisper. "You don't think I can handle them, you think I'm weak." Now she was getting loud "Well you know what I was Sailor moon before I knew I was a saiyan, and sailor moon was NOT weak. She was strong, she protected the world!"

"None of that would have happened without your scouts and Tuxedo mask." Gohan wished he could take it back the second it left his lips, but it was too late the damage had been done. The look on Serena's face was beyond mad it was murderous.

"No your wrong." She said her voice thick with anger. "They were my backup, they were born to protect me I didn't ask for it, but I didn't need them or anyone else then and I certainly don't need anyone now." With that said Serena ran away from the field towards capsule corp. with tears streaming from her eyes. Gohan yelled her name over and over but she didn't turn around she just kept running. He turned to the nearest tree and punched it as hard as he could causing a mass of leaves to fall onto his head and leaving behind a fist sized dent. 'Why the hell would I say that' he thought. I'll give her some time to cool off then I'll go and apologize to her in the morning.'

Gohan stayed outside the rest of the day hoping that Serena would maybe call his cell phone but to no avail. A bad storm was coming so Gohan went inside and crashed on his bed. He listened to the thunder and the heavy rain beating his window past nightfall until he was disturbed by his phone ringing. Thinking it was Serena he answered it.

"Hello?" he said nonchalantly.

"Gohan its' Bulma." Gohan was a little disappointed but responded anyway.

"Hey Bulma what's up?"

"Is Serena still over there it's pretty late and she should be home by now." Gohan sat up at that statement.

"No she left early from practice today and I haven't seen her since then, wait she hasn't been home at all?"

"No, and I needed to take her vitals again there still low enough that she needs to be kept under close watch." The distress could be heard in the young mother's voice. Gohan got up and looked out his window hoping to see A glimpse of blonde hair, but all that was clear was the rain pouring on his window and the lightning crackling in the distance. "Gohan are you still there?" Bulma's voice rang from phone.

"Yeah I'm here, where's Vegeta?"

"He's still hasn't come home from the training room."

"Well maybe she's with him." Gohan knew it wasn't true but he wanted to make Bulma feel better.

"Yeah maybe you're right; I'll go check but keep your phone on you just in case." Gohan agreed and quickly hung up. He tried to find Serena's energy but couldn't find it within a fifty mile radius. 'Damn' he thought 'why did I have to teach her how to hide her energy.' He opened the window and jumped out flying low to the ground to avoid the lightning. 'Please Serena, Please be okay.' He prayed flying into the night to search for her.

_**Queen Beryl's Lair (two hours earlier)**_

Queen Beryl had assembled all of Serena's Former friends in her chamber and had them all sitting in chairs with their hands and feet bound with vines. With a wave of her hand her former friends and was released from their mind hold and finally came too.

"Where are we?" Raye asked. Her mind was still a little foggy from the hold but soon she and everyone else's memory came flooding back. Including what they did while under Beryl's mind hold. They all looked up at her not knowing what to expect now that they weren't controlled. Beryl smirked and stood up walking in front of all of them like they were her army.

"I've released you from your hold." Her voice rang loud and clear. "I have an opportunity for all of you that you would be fools to turn down." She stopped in from of Ami and tilted her head to meet her eyes. "Ami Mizuno, your intelligence surpasses all others. You would make a great scientist for us only creating with the greatest technology that the galaxy has to offer to better our side in ways that can only be done by someone with your high standards." Beryl moved to Raye next.

"Raye Hino. You have passion but more importantly cleverness. No one would make a better field agent than you, you would be our top agent only going on missions that a master could handle you're sly and deceitful something that the negaverse considers traits of royalty here. Lita was next.

"Lita Hino your strength is godly. You would make an excellent general to or armies. With you as their leader we are guaranteed victory over all who stand in our path. Our enemies will tremble when then think of anyone taught under your leadership." Next was Mina.

"Mina Aino you have an eye for the amazing and radiant beauty and although your no use to me in war, you could fill your hearts wish and be and actress for us. For every battle we win and there will be many, you get to re-enact with a team of whoever you chose. Lastly Beryl turned to Darien.

"Darien Shields a prince you are and a king you shall be. I have no heir of my own so to you I would leave behind everything including my kingdom. A kingdom this great needs to have a leader and you are perfect but first you will be a prince and learn in the ways of power.

Beryl went back to her throne and spoke to all of them this time. "The kingdom you seek to save is now gone, there is no help for it. But the negaverse is strong and growing more every day. You have all tasted the power it comes with and you know it greatly surpasses your own there is no going wrong when working for the negaverse it's like your little earthling sports, you have to play for the greater team."

The scouts were quiet thinking over the promises they were given. Mina was the first to speak. "what happens if we refuse your offer." Beryl smiled as if sharing a joke.

"If you refuse than you go back to being controlled and doing the thing you were promised anyway, without the feeling of success from being one of the most powerful people in the negaverse."

"I'll do it." Everyone's head whipped to the side to the soldier of flame and passion.

"Raye!" Amy began but was interrupted.

"Guys she's right, we fight to protect a princess of a kingdom that's long gone what's the point? Even if we do protect Serena it's not like the moon kingdom will just sprout out of the ground were fighting for a lost cause and I'm tired of it." With that the vines holding Raye's arms and legs were released. Queen Beryl snapped her fingers and a pair of thick bracelets appeared in front of her. They floated down to the dark haired scout.

"By taking these bracelets you swear your allegiance to the negaverse. An oath that cannot be broken." Raye extended her arms and the bracelets were put on shrinking down to her perfect fit. In a flash she was filled with an unbelievable amount of energy and the other scouts could feel it. She extended her arms and a fireball 5 times what it used to be manifested between her hands filling the room with nearly unbearable heat.

"I'll do it too." Everyone turned their attention to the soldier of love and beauty. One by one they accepted the offer until only Tuxedo mask was left.

"I won't do it. I won't betray the love that I share with Serena." A look of annoyance passed queen Beryl's face but it quickly left.

"The love you shared is gone. You remember what she said she's with that half saiyan now." Darien stood silent."If you won't believe me than fine. Accept my offer and I give you permission to try and convince that Sailor brat to join our side." If she refuses you never speak of it again. After a few more moments of thinking he agreed to the terms and put on the bracelets. Beryl moved towards her crystal ball and looked only to see Serena walking blindly in a storm, this was the perfect timing. She turned towards Darien. "Go to her now while she's alone and try and convince her but this is your only chance." Darien bowed to the queen and followed Amy to the portal with the rest of the girls in tow. The Queen sat in the darkness and cackled to herself while watching her crystal ball. 'You won't convince her, someone with that much purity in them wouldn't survive in here anyway. Once that's out of the way I can finally dispose of her. It will be a battle to the death if it's the last thing I do.' She gazed into her crystal ball and saw the young half saiyan flying searching for his beloved. ' well that wont help,let me just lend a friendly hand.' she waved her hand and all around her formed shadows. One by one they left the lair heading straight for Gohan.

Well hope you guys liked it don't forget to review im about to start the next chapter right now :3


	7. Chapter 7

Heres the next chapter enjoi! i own nothing!

* * *

Serena had no idea where she was. When she started running she was planning to go home, but she needed to be alone and capsule corp. was not the place for that so she kept running. Now she was lost in the city, at night, during a storm. She planned to call for a cab but she forgot her purse at the field, and to make matters worse she was starting to feel light headed. She stumbled towards the bus stop to get out of the pounding rain; by this time all the buses had stopped running and it was empty.

"You can do this," She muttered to herself trying to fill the silence. "This is like a test to see if you can really get yourself out of trouble."

She put her head between her knees feeling a wave of nausea coming over strong enough to make her stop hiding her energy. 'No' she thought. 'I don't need him to look for me right now or any of the others, this is my battle.' With that she hid her energy once more. Serena thought she heard footsteps but when she lifted her head the streets were empty. 'Great, now my head is playing tricks on me.' She checked the streets again only to see a group of people that seemed to materialize out of nowhere. Serena got up and started walking in the opposite direction. There was worse thing that could happen to her then getting robbed.

**_GOHAN_**

He was near the city now flying slower trying to find Serena. He had picked up her energy earlier but it was too short for him to find an exact location. All through the flight he thought he was being followed but when he looked over his shoulder there was nothing there. He flew to where he though he felt her energy and landed. If she was anywhere around she would have to pass through here eventually .Again he had that feeling someone was watching him, he turned around only to find the surrounding area empty. The street was dark lit only by a few dim streetlights, the moon hidden behind the thick clouds. His gaze dropped down to his shadow; it was bigger and darker that it should be with the lighting as bad as it was. He crouched down to inspect it but his shadow stayed in the upright position. Gohan instantly backed away but it stayed in the same place on the ground. He cautiously threw a kai ball at it but in a flash it dashed out of the way. All of a sudden a maniacal laugh filled the street, the shadow began to ripple then slowly it released its hold from the ground standing upright facing Gohan. It was the same shape and size as him but he barely had time to examine it before it charged. Gohan barely had time to react before it came rushing towards him ready to attack, he quickly jumped out of the way and blasted it from behind. The shadow seemed to explode, splattering the asphalt.

"That was way too easy." Gohan said to himself.

Just then the remains of the shadow started rippling and the maniacal laugh filled the air again. They moved around until they formed into two separate shadows and cackled madly before making a bee line towards him.

**_SERENA_**

The group of people were following Serena. They stayed at least 30 feet behind her the whole time but no matter how many turns she did they followed. She was less panicky because as far as she could tell they were all female, she rounded another corner and stopped. She had reached an alleyway, she turned around but the group was closing in.

"Guess I'm going to have to find another way out." She muttered.

She walked into the alley until she was out of sight then she ran. She followed the alleyway until her path was blocked by a fence.

"Are you kidding me?" she gasped.

She could hear footsteps coming up behind her. She reluctantly climbed the fence hopping to the other side. The footsteps were getting louder now and the world was starting to spin around her. Serena ran until she found her way out of the alleyway onto another street, there she saw someone standing underneath one of the streetlamps. She walked closer prepared to ask the man for directions until she saw who it was.

"Hello Serena." said the cool voice of Darien Shields.

Serena backed up until she ran into another person she turned around to face the group that was following her, it was her ex-scouts. She looked around for a way to run but the group had her trapped.

"It's okay Serena I'm not here to hurt you, I've actually come to help you." Darien smiled.

"Yeah, because I haven't heard that before." Serena glared at him and the rest of the team.

"I admit I did trick you before but Beryl ordered me too I couldn't help it, but now I promise you I'm not under any control. Serena didn't let up her glare. "You don't have to believe me Serena but I'm not under any spell but I do still work for Beryl. She has a vision Serena; it's wonderful it's not evil at all. The only reason she fights is because she want to save her kingdom."

Serena couldn't believe what she was hearing. She looked at all her scouts that had fought by her side. They were there to fight against the negaverse and now they were a part of it.

"Do you hear yourself?" Serena asked them all. "You talking about the negaverse there the bad guys they always have been! The only reason they have power is because they take it!"

"Serena," Darien reached towards her. "There not like that. Come back with us Serena its better over there won't have to be anymore fighting, No one will get hurt." Serena didn't even think twice before answering him.

"I will never join the negaverse." The all stood there in the rain for what felt like forever until Amy spoke up.

"Serena the next time we meet up Beryl would have sent us to kill you, and we won't be able to do anything about it. We don't want to hurt you, were your friends but we have to do what she says." Serena looked around and stared into the eyes of her friends. The all looked sincere almost hurt especially Darien.

"If you were my friends you wouldn't have joined the negaverse. You chose to do what she says, and I won't come with you so just leave, and tell Beryl I said we'll be waiting."

**_GOHAN_**

There was no way of beating this thing. Every time he brought one down two more replaced it. Gohan was starting to get annoyed, it's like they were just toying with him. Right when he thought he couldn't take anymore they all grouped back into one shadow Gohan and disappeared.

"What the heck was that all about?" he thought, before returning back into the air.

**_SERENA_**

After a blinding flash of white light Serena was standing by herself in the rain again. The pounding in her head suddenly increased and the world was spinning out of control. She tried to walk to another bus station but couldn't concentrate on where she was going, so instead she sat on the curb with her head between her knees and took deep breaths.

'I can't do this.' She sighed and unwillingly stopped hiding her energy it was taking too much out of her. She stayed like that for a few minutes before she felt someone sit beside her. She didn't look up she already knew who it was and she didn't feel like facing him now.

"Are you okay?" He asked her.

"I'm fine." She answered without lifting her face. She kept her face in her knees for a little longer before taking a deep breath and looking up at Gohan. He was staring at her with a look Serena couldn't identify on his face. Serena felt like a child about to be scolded but instead Gohan got up and reached for her hand without saying a word. Serena got up too fast and was rewarded by her legs giving out from underneath her. Gohan quickly caught her and picked her up bridal style.

"I thought you said you were okay?" he muttered.

"I am okay I just need to get some sleep." Gohan chuckled and flew off towards capsule corp.

"You know you're going through hell when you get back right?"

"Yeah I know" True to his word the second Serena walked through the doors of her home Bulma descended.

"Serena where the hell have you been? Your father and I have been looking all day, we thought something bad had happened."

"Mom I'm fine I just got lost in the city." Bulma didn't have time to say anything else before Vegeta came through the front door.

"Where is she that insolent child. You!" He rushed forward until they were face to face. He was taller than her so Serena had to look up to meet his eyes. "Do you know how worried your mother and I have been? Why couldn't I find your energy and when I could it was with that brat!"

"Dad I got lost! Gohan found me and brought me back."

"What were you doing so far away late at night anyway?"

"You never said I had to come home, I just went into the city."

Vegeta rubbed the bridge of his nose while he thought. Serena backed into the wall to use it for support she was still feeling lightheaded but she didn't want them to know.

"A month and a half," Vegeta stated.

"What's that?" Serena asked.

"That's how long you're grounded for."

"For what? For taking a walk? Dad I-"

"Not another word." he interrupted. Serena turned towards her mother.

"Mom are you just gonna let him do that?" Bulma stared at her daughter before nodding her head. Serena started to stomp off into her room before another dizzy spell took over. When she came too minuets later she was in her bed, her mother sitting next to her.

"I can make him lower your grounding but you don't understand how worried he was, we just got you back."

"I was fine mom there was no danger."

"Serena there doesn't have to be any danger; you just saw what happened you're not healthy enough to go wandering off on your own."

"It was nothing I just passed out people do that all the time."

"Do you hear yourself? You're treating this like its nothing, your being hunted! People are out to kill you Serena you need to know that." Serena pulled the blanket over her head and turned away. She heard her mother stand up. "I swear Serena you can be so childish sometimes." With that Bulma stormed out of the room. After an hour of staring up at the ceiling Serena heard a tapping sound on the other side of her window. She sat up and tried to look through it but it was too dark out. All of a sudden the window silently slid open and Gohan jumped through.

"Gohan what are you doing here if my parents catch you were both dead!" she whispered at the wet saiyan.

"As long as you keep quiet were not in any trouble you're not the only one who can hide their energy, besides your parents are in a pretty deep conversation." He sat on the edge of her bed and shook his head causing drops of water to fly everywhere.

"Gohan stop." Serena giggled trying to shield herself from the flying water. She peeked past her hands to see him smiling at her.

"Why are you here?" She asked.

"What I just wanted to stop by and make sure you were okay." Serena stared at him."Fine I also wanted to apologize. I was wrong in the field totally out of line; I don't know what came over me. Serena you're the strongest girl I know you can take on the world if you wanted, that's one of the reasons why you mean so much to me." Serena picked at her sheets for a while before answering.

"Do I really mean that much to you Gohan?"

"You mean the world to me Serena if anything happened to you I don't know what I would do."

"That means a lot really thanks." She met his eyes his coal ones boring into her blue.

"I think I should go…"

"No!" the young blonde covered her mouth and listened for any sign that her parents had heard when she heard nothing she continued. "I don't want you to go." Serena scooted over on her bed and tapped the space next to her.

"What if your parents come?"

"Than you can drop onto the floor and hide under the bed." Gohan chuckled and layed next to her holding her frail body close to his own. She put her head on his chest and breathed deeply. "You have a smell she muttered into his chest."

"Really, I just showered not too long ago it must be-"

"No," she interrupted "Not a bad smell, you smell like…spring, the trees, or grass in the morning." He nuzzled his nose into her hair.

"You have a smell too, like a flower but I don't remember which one."

"Uh-huh." Was all she replied with.

"I love you Serena." He whispered into her ears. Gohan was answered with a loud snore from the girl in his arms.

"Typical." He silently chuckled into the night.

* * *

yeah i decided to calm it down some but dont worry it gets actiony soon please dont forget to review it lets me know if im doing a good job or not :D


	8. Chapter 8

Ive got like three chapters written down but i need some time to type it up with school and all.

I own nothing! (except my shirt :P)

* * *

The following weeks were quiet. Serena wasn't allowed outside the house so she stayed home with trunks. With all the time that had gone by he was the size of a four year old. It made it more fun and more of a challenge for her while she was stuck babysitting.

"Trunks where are you?" she was answered with silence. Serena checked the garden searching for any sign of her little brother. "If you come out now I'll make your favorite lunch. Dinonuggets, and a grilled cheese!" She brushed through all the little bushes surrounding the huge tree in the middle of the yard. "I'll even throw in two juice boxes!" A leaf falling from the tree behind her caused her to smirk and look up. A small foot was peeking out from one of the branches. Quick as a flash Serena had her flip flops off and was scaling the side of the tree. She reached the top and jumped from branch to branch until she got to the one Trunks was on then she scooped him up and jumped down, landing lightly on the grass below.

"No fair Serena how did you find me?"

"I'm just better than you at hide and seek but how did you even get up that high?" They both looked up to the towering tree. It was at least twenty feet high and the lowest branch was still out of reach.

"I don't know I couldn't find anywhere good to hide so I tried to climb the tree, but when I jumped off the ground I was already on that branch."

"Hmm," Serena tapped her chin while she thought, "I think it's time to go see dad."

Vegeta trained everyday in the training room at capsule corp. for hours only to stop for lunch. The sounds of battle could be heard before Serena and her brother made it to the door. Trunks hid behind Serena's leg while she knocked.

"Relax Trunks, Its only dad." The noise stopped and a few moments later Vegeta was standing in the doorway glaring but when he saw who it was it softened.

"What is it?" The look of impatience could easily be seen on his face.

"Dad, something happened that I think you might find majorly interesting." He leaned against the doorway a sign that she had his interest.

"Well than speak up."

"Well me and trunks were playing hide and seek and I found him up in the tree in the backyard. I think he teleported." Vegeta looked down at his son for the first time since they got here. He kneeled down and looked him in the eyes.

"Is it true, did you really teleport?" Trunks looked at his father, this was a side of him that he rarely saw.

"I-I think so, but I'm not sure it just kinda happened." Vegeta put a hand on his shoulder and for a moment it was just the two of them staring at each other, Than Vegeta rose.

"It seems like your saiyan energy has begun to come through. You'll have to start your training soon." He ruffled Trunk's hair and walked back into the training room.

"Is that is?" Trunks asked Serena.

"Yep I guess it is, let's go get that lunch I promised."

* * *

The news of Trunk's power put the house into a frenzy. Vegeta was proud of him calling him a chip of the old block, Bulma was angry that another one of her children was going to be put in danger, Trunks had no idea what was going on, and Serena was just stuck in the middle. There was only a few days left until Serena wasn't grounded anymore and she was getting antsy. She was in her room remodeling it for the third time when Bulma walked in with two steaming mugs of hot chocolate. Serena hadn't really realized it but it was pretty cold out.

"Personally I like it better the way it was before." Bulma stated handing Serena a mug.

"I just can't figure it out, it's like wherever I put it it's just not right."

"Well you haven't moved the bed." Serena was hoping she wouldn't bring that up. The bed was close to the window so that it provided a certain cuddle buddy easy access.

"I like the bed where it is." She nervously started drinking. Bulma walked over to the bed and sat on the middle staring at Serena in a way that made her even more nervous.

"Serena did you know that capsule corp. is a billion dollar company and that people are constantly trying to rob us?" Serena nodded innocently and took another sip of her drink ignoring the way it burned her tongue while Bulma continued. "We have one of the highest security systems in the world equipped with cameras,lasers,motion detectors,and more and I even modified it for saiyans just in case. Serena kept the mug to her lips while she spoke around it.

"That's cool mom, I mean you are a genies." Bulma looked Serena in the eyes.

"I know Serena." Serena silently spit out what was in her mouth back into the mug, eyes bulging but decided to play dumb.

"Know what mom?" Bulma looked down at Seren'sa pillow and plucked something off of it. From far away it looked like nothing but up close Serena could tell it was a strand of black hair.

"How long did you think you could keep this from me?" Bulma asked.

"Longer than this." The silence in the air was thick as Serena swished around the remains of her drink. "Does dad know?"

"Trust me if your father knew you would too. You haven't done anything have you?"

It took a moment for Serena to realize what she meant. "Oh eww no mom of course not we just talk." The silence took over again "So now what?" Bulma was quiet for a while. Serena was expecting her to explode but instead she didn't.

"Nothing." Serena stopped swished her drink and stared at her mom. "Your life is pretty hectic right now so you need a little fun." She still couldn't believe what her mother was saying."I talked to your father and we decided to un-ground you early. Serena couldn't help the squeal that escaped her mouth as she ran to give her mother a hug. She had barely put down her mug before she was running outside the house only to run back for a jacket. The sun wasn't strong but Serena went to go soak up as much vitamin D as she could.

_**QUEEN BERYL'S LAIR**_

Queen Beryl and Darien were having lunch in the grand hall with Darien on one end of the table and Beryl on the other. Beryl snapped her fingers and a negamonster appeared covered in rags with a tray of two drinks. It offered a drink to the Queen who took it without a word than offered Darien one. He took it and thanked the monster only to earn a glare from Beryl so he quickly stuck out his foot and tripped the monster sending it crashing to the floor where it disappeared in a puff.

"You're changing." Beryl stated. "But you still need work, if you don't rule with an iron fist than you won't last a second as ruler." Darien swished his drink with no intention of drinking it.

"I know my queen."

"Tell me Darien what do you know of the saiyans?" The question caught him off guard but he answered quickly.

"The saiyans are a race of lying low life scum that don't deserve to live." He didn't realize how tight he was holding the glass until it exploded in his hand, sending the drink and glass everywhere. Queen Beryl's mouthed twitched up just a bit. After she had someone clean it she pressed further.

"They must have their weaknesses everything does." She said looking at him intently.

"No. The only thing strong enough to kill a saiyan seems to be another saiyan." Darien's head hurt from the memory of him and Serena sharing a loveseat with their legs intertwined and sharing stories. He shook his head and pushed the memory away.

"Tell me more." The queen said leaning closer.

"Well there used to be this super saiyan Broly, who was so powerful he would have destroyed the whole universe. It took three of them to kill him and it took everything they had. There was also Cell, he had all there DNA he was also a tough one to defeat." The queen laid back into her chair for a few minutes than snapped her fingers. The same negamonster from before appeared.

"Fetch me Raye." The queen hissed. A few minutes later it returned with Raye close behind it. She had on a red fur coat and a ring on every finger. "Raye it time that you earned your keep." A purple manila envelope appeared in the queens hands. The monster scurried over and grabbed the envelope handing it over to Raye. She opened it and glanced it over her face staying mutual the whole time.

"Is this all?" She asked slightly surprised.

"Yes now get to it." Raye nodded her head at Darien and left the room leaving him and Queen Beryl alone again.

"What was that all about?" he asked her.

"Nothing of your concern I just sent her to get some things for me. I think it's time we made ourselves a saiyan." A wicked smile played over her lips and she got up and strode out of the grand hall leaving Darien alone.

* * *

Dont forget to Review!


	9. Chapter 9

like always sorry it took so long but its a longer chapter.

I own neither sailor moon or dbz

* * *

"Mom have you seen my hair brush around?"

"No Serena but look around it has to be around here somewhere."

"Fine." Serena huffed before leaving her mother to her work. She left the office and headed back to her room and checking it from head to toe again before giving up. Out of nowhere a purple streak dashed into her room and landed on her bed. She didn't have to turn around to know who it was. "Knock much?"

"Nope." Her little brother shot back.

"Fine than what do you want?"

"Nothing I got bored."

"Well I need to get ready so, wait did you take my hair brush?"

"No, why would I want your smelly old brush? You should take better care of your stuff like me!"

"You get a new brush like every other day little brat."

"Its cuz mom loves me."

"It because you lose them."Serena said chucking a pillow at her brother. He dodged the projectile then stuck out his tongue before jumping off the bed and walking out of her room. 'Brat.' She thought before getting ready.

"What's that on your arm?" Serena asked Gohan. they were sitting on the swings at the park when she noticed the small red bump on his forearm.

Gohan scratched at the blemish. "It's nothing I think a bug might have bit me or something.

"Hmm I was hoping they would all die by now." She looked around at the snow that surrounded them. Winter was harsher here than it was back home. "Hey." Serena called over to Gohan.

"What is it?"

"I was thinking, I want to go back to my old house and pick up some things."

He turned his head toward her then eyebrows raised. "Why? You have a bunch of new things here, and besides your mom disconnected your old parents."

Serena flinched a little at the last comment; even though they weren't real they were still a part of her. Sometimes Gohan really was insensitive. "I know why you really don't want me to go but Beryl has just as much access to me here than she does if I was over there. I need to get some things and I have other friends that I have to catch up with. I'll have my phone and you can even drop me off if you like."

"You don't want me to come with you." It was more a statement than a question. "Your parents won't like it."

Serena could tell from his tone that she already won. "I'll only be gone for a few hours they don't have to know, if I take too long you can come get me. You know... you act more like my babysitter than my boyfriend sometimes."

Gohan kicked up a puff of snow and huffed. "Fine, but tomorrow its late now."

Serena couldn't help but roll her eyes. "No duh. Lets head back to your place it's pretty cold out." She got up and reached for his hand. He took it and smiled as they headed for home.

_**QUEEN BERYLS LAIR:**_

"How much longer?" Queen Beryl was pacing back and forth behind Sailor Mercury as she worked on the giant machine.

"Just a few more weeks. I need to get the molecular structure just right or it won't work." Beryl banged her staff into the ground sending sparks flying up.

"Cant this go any faster?"

"No it can't look at it now, does it looked like it's anywhere near ready?" Beryl walked over to a tube in the middle of the room. Inside the green fluid floated what looked like a little deformed child. Beryl sneered at the blob and returned to pacing behind Sailor Mercury.

"This better work."

"It will work. You should have more faith in us."

"Humph." With that she stormed out of the Laboratory.

_**DARIEN:**_

Queen Beryl had transformed the lair into a castle. It was unseen by human eyes but it stood looking dark and powerful. Darien owned the top most floors in the east tower which he had set up so that Beryl herself couldn't spy on him. He sat in his study watching one of the many screens he had on the wall. Currently it showed two people walking hand and hand in the snow.

"How dare he touch her," He mumbled to himself. "He doesn't deserve her, filthy saiyans." The couple on the screen stopped to share a kiss in the falling snow. Darien glared and shut off the screen.

"Well aren't we turning into a green little monster?" He turned around and found Amy sitting on top of a desk behind him.

"How did you get in here?" he asked a look of annoyance on his face.

"Please. Like I can't get around your little security system."

Darien turned around away from her. "There is no green monster. I'm not jealous there's nothing to be jealous of."

"I don't like it either you know." He turned his chair around again to face her."They don't belong together you guys do, what does she think will happen to Renee?"

Darien softened his gaze and actually broke a smile."I knew you were smart Amy." She shrugged her shoulders and started picking at her nails."She's supposed to be stopping by tomorrow, maybe you should use this time to talk some sense into her. I'll even help."

"Thank you," He said.

Amy got up and starting walking towards the doorway. "No problem. We miss her too you know." Darien turned toward the screen and turned it back on only to find them watching a movie together.

"Soon my Lovely."

_**SONS HOUSE:**_

After they left the park the headed to Gohan's and he popped in a random movie. It was about a bunch of teens that had wandered into a restricted area and a murderer was going about killing them off one by one. There was this one girl with long blonde hair that kept getting in the way just too show off to the hot guy. Serena couldn't help but hate her for being so stupid for a boy. By the end of the movie she changed her mind when she sacrificed her life to save everyone else's, and it brought her to tears when it turns out the boy loved her back. Serena randomly turned her head toward Gohan only to find him asleep

"Of course." She said to the sleeping form. Her fingers reached out and touched his smooth forehead; usually it was all wrinkled up in worry. There were also shadows under his eyes that Serena never noticed before, it made her chest hurt. 'All of this just because you guys are trying to protect me.' Before she realized what was happening more tears were streaming down her face. She pulled away and ferociously started rubbing them away; she was supposed to be enjoying herself. Next to her Gohan's eyes fluttered open and when he saw the tears he automatically pulled her in for a soothing hug.

"Gohan get off it was the stupid movie." She said trying to push him off.

"Wow if that made you cry than I'm glad I didn't bring the Titanic."

"Ha. Ha. Now can you please let me go." Instead of letting her go he adjusted her so that she was now sitting on his lap with her head nestled into his chest. "I guess this will do." she sighed. After a few moments of silence Gohan turned her head toward his.

"What's wrong Serena?" His dark eyes were boring into her blue ones making her feel uncomfortable.

"Nothing's wrong what makes you think anything is wrong?" she said trying to avert her eyes but it was hard with his face being as close as it was.

"I've known you for years and I can read you like a book, plus I can feel your heartbeat its like a little bird." He held her closer to his body.

"Nothing is wrong Gohan, your overreacting." She looked up and saw that the lines on his forehead were back. She scowled and tried to look away again but he turned her head back and started into them again. Serena was running out of options so she did the only thing she could, she reached out and pulled him in for a kiss. Gohan resisted for a few seconds before giving in and letting himself enjoy. After Serena was sure he had forgotten what they were talking about she pulled away. Serena leaned her head on his chest without looking up to meet his eyes.

"I need to go home," She said into his chest."Dad will get mad if I stay too late her,e you know how he gets."

"Yeah I know," He replied still snuggling her into his chest."I'll walk you home."

"No that's okay I can make it on my own." She could feel the way his body tensed when she said that.

"Serena its late let me just walk you home."

"No," Serena got up and grabbed her coat. "I can walk home I don't need a babysitter," her eyes softened when she realized she was being rude. "Besides you need the rest, I'll call you the second I walk through the door, kay?" Gohan looked like he was going to resist but gave out a long sigh instead.

"Fine. The second you get through the door."

"Thank you mom." She said sarcastically before giving him a quick peck then leaving.

Throughout the walk home Serena had the feeling someone was watching her. 'Stupid movie,' she thought. 'It wasn't even scary.' She let her mind wander to other things to distract hr and wasn't surprised where it landed. 'Why do they have to be so overprotecting about everything, I mean I'm nearly nineteen I can make my own choices. Besides if Beryl really wanted me dead I would be. He acts more like my bodyguard than my boyfriend.' Memories of Fighting as sailor moon returned along with Tuxedo mask defending her with his life. 'At least Darien wasn't this bad.' She quickly shook her head dispelling the thought. 'No he's evil now he made his choice.' She was home before she knew it shaking the snow from her boots.

"I'm home!" She called into the house. Bulma came out of the kitchen a look of surprise on her face.

"Where's Gohan?" she asked.

"At home." A look of disapproval passed over her mother's face. "I'm still alive aren't I?" Bulma shook her head and went back to the kitchen. She crashed on her bed before deciding to take out her cell and dial Gohan. He picked up on the first ring.

"Please tell me you weren't standing by your phone waiting for me to call." She said with a bit of annoyance.

"Maybe, you're upstairs aren't you. What happened to the second you get through the door?"

"geesh Gohan I'm sorry, at least I called you. You need something else to preoccupy your life like a real life."

I have a life, Its name is Serena."

Serena couldn't help but throw her face into the sheets for a few seconds. "Not funny. A real life. Hang out with your other friends, get a puppy, anything!"

"Fine I'll try, what time did you want to leave tomorrow?"

"Around ten."

"Kay than I'll be there."

"Thanks than see you tomorrow, Goodnight Gohan."

"Goodnight Love."

At ten a.m. Sharp Gohan was at Serena's door. After ringing the doorbell Trunks opened it.

"Hey buddy is your sister ready?"

"No she's still upstairs doing her face."

"I heard that!" Serena's voice came ringing from behind."Shoo I got it." She said dismissing Trunks.

"You look amazing." Gohan said. Serena had on an above the knee midnight blue dress. Along with her hair and makeup she looked stunning. "Isn't it a bit cold for spaghetti strap?" he said noticing the thin straps on her shoulders.

"I'm bringing a coat," She said reaching behind the door for her jacket."And I wanted to look nice o my friends let them know I haven't been kidnapped." They walked a few blocks away out of the view of the building.

"Ready?" Gohan asked. Serena nodded her head and together they used instant transmission, seconds later they were in front of her old house. "You have your phone on you right?"

"Yep. Go have fun somewhere."

"Ill try." He replied before bringing her in for a quick peck. Instead of letting go he pulled her in close and wrapped his arm across her lower back slowly lowering his hands. Serena swatted them away and kissed him quick before he disappeared, a cocky smile on his face.

Serena looked around. Not much had changed since she left. The weather was chilly but not as bad as it was at home. The inside of the house looked exactly the way she left it. Besides the layer of duct that seemed to coat everything it was like she never left. After changing her coat for a lighter one and packing up all the stuff she wanted including her old hair brush, she dropped the backpack by the front door and headed out. All of her old friends were surprised to see her. They all thought something bad had happened and even had a memorial at school which Serena couldn't help but laugh at. After going from house to house exchanging stories she was at Molly's house now.

"So Serena are there any cute boys in that new town of yours? I might decide to come and do a little sightseeing of my own." Molly said with a sly smile on her face.

"I guess, I don't really pay much attention to those kinds of things." She said not bothering to look up from her drink.

"Oh yeah so I guess that means you're still with Darien than. You're so lucky he's the best kind of guy out there."

"We broke up." Serena said flatly. She put her drink down, she had had a lot of different drinks at all her friends houses it was starting to make her feel funny, and she still had one more friend to see.

"Aww you guys were the perfect couple, I was kinda hoping to be your bridesmaid."

"We were pretty cool weren't we?" Serena chuckled before mentally shaking herself. "I'm sorry Molly I have to go, I'm kind of on a curfew."

"I understand I'll tell everyone at school you're still alive and that you said hi."

"Thanks I'll keep in touch." While she was waiting for the elevator her fuzzy mind unwillingly strayed to Darien. She smiled as she remembered all the good times they had together. The elevator was empty when it arrived. A series of loud clanks could be heard from the mechanisms above. A few floors later it stopped to pick up a young man who had his hood pulled up casting his face in a shadow. He smelled pleasant and familiar. The elevator started to groan loudly and shake before suddenly stopping all together sending Serena tumbling into a corner.

'Stupid elevator.' She thought before reaching out to press the alarm button. Before she could reach it the strangers hand shot out and touched hers sending a tiny electric shock through her hand. She looked over at the Stranger who had removed his hood, straight into the face of Darien. She smacked away his hand and backed into the far side of the elevator reaching for her cell phone which unfortunately had no bars.

He flashed her a brilliant smile."Hello Serena." He said. Serena turned around and started to bang on the walls hoping to draw some attention. "It won't work, there's a shield surrounding this elevator that stops anything from going through." She stopped banging and turned to face him.

"What do you want?" she asked glaring at him " If your going to kill me do it now I don't want to hear your stupid gloating."

"Serena I would never hurt you intentionally. Whatever Beryl's plans are for you she hasn't included me."

"Than what do you want?"

"Just to talk."

"There's nothing to say. And if you're going to ask me to join the negaverse you can forget it I rather die."

"I know you would." Serena lessened her glare a bit."We miss you Serena, I miss you. There's just so much tension between us."

" Gee I wonder why." She said sarcastically.

"I see your wearing the dress I bought you for our anniversary."Serena had forgotten her coat was still in her hands. She moved it so that it was in front of her.

"Yeah so what of it?"

"You look beautiful in it."

"You're wearing the cologne I bought you." She had no idea why she said it her mind was still fuzzy, but she remembered buying him the cologne and her face pressed into his neck inhaling him. The following silence was thick and Serena never took her eyes off of him. He seemed so relax.

"Serena what happened to us?" Darien asked his eyes boring into hers with a look of deep sadness.

She let out a cruel laugh."What happened? You sold your soul to the devil that's what happened. You chose evil, you're evil!"

"What if I wasn't?"Serena stared into his eyes for any clue he was lying.

"Beryl won't just let you go and besides I'm with Gohan now." Darien's hand twitched at the mention of his name.

"Yes because I was at a weak point and I apologize for that, But don't you remember how happy we were before all this? What about Renee don't tell me you've given up on her?" Serena bit her lower lip and remembered the pink haired girl from the future."I promise you I'll find a way to get away from Beryl. I love Renee she reminds me so much of you, do you still love our daughter?" Serena nodded her head and a single tear escaped her eye. Before she knew it she was in a hug, inhaling the scent of Darien's cologne and all the memories that came with it. She pushed him off gently but let him stay with reach.

"How do I know you're not lying like last time? He grabbed her hand and laid it over his heart.

"Does it feel like I'm lying?" His heart beat was strong and rhythmic under her hand.

"Darien I…I don't know I can't do that to Gohan. I love him." It didn't come out as strong as she hoped it would.

"Think about the future Serena. The girls don't think we can do it but I know together we can defeat Beryl and bring back the Moon Kingdom." He leaned in closer to whisper into her ear. "And together we can bring Renee back into our lives." Serena could feel her face turn hot and she looked down at her toes. Darien chuckled in her ears."In due time of course." He leaned away but placed his hands on either sides of her face trapping her between him. He was close enough that she could feel his warm breath on her face. "So what do you say?" His chocolate eyes were boring into her making her feel warm and her mind hazier.

"I...I don't know I need time to think." Darien smiled beautifully, and then kissed her. At first it was a slow passionate kiss but it gradually grew. Serena's mind was yelling at her to stop that this wrong but a much larger part was enjoying it telling her it was the way things should be. She reached around his neck and pulled him closer. In return he pressed her body against the wall and used one of his hands to trace patterns on her exposed thighs and pull at the hem of her dress. Gohan never went this far he was too much of a babysitter she had never felt anything like this. He used both hand then to pick her up sliding her dress up higher as he trailed kisses down her throat toward her chest.

"Stop." She said weakly. Darien didn't hear her and continued to shower her with kisses nuzzling his nose near her breast. "Stop!" she managed much louder. The kisses stopped and he placed her on her feet his eyes smoldering a new shade a brown.

"What's wrong?" he asked her out of breath.

"This, This is wrong I need to go home." The elevator started to move again.

"I understand." He leaned in one more time to whisper in her ear. "I love you my Moon Queen." With a quick peck on the cheek the doors slid opened and he left. She stood there for a while and took a few deep breaths before picking up her stuff. A woman came in then.

"My goodness it's steaming in here." she exclaimed before beginning to fan herself with her hand. Serena didn't reply as she ran out the elevator and the building towards her home. It was around nine so she called Gohan to pick her up. He arrived moments later with a grin on his face.

"So how was it did you have fun? How were all your friends? Let me take that. He picked up the backpack lying by her feet.

"It was fine." She said numbly.

"Then why the long face?" she looked up and found him staring at her that hated line on his forehead again.

"I had a weird talk with one of my friends." After they were at Serena's front door back at capsule corp. she said goodnight and turned to leave but he pulled her hand before she could go inside.

"Hey listen whatever your friend said don't let it get to you okay?" he smiled and kissed her on the cheek before leaving for home. Serena couldn't get to her bed fast enough before the tears started coming.

* * *

sooo was it worth the wait or horrible? you know how to let me know? by reviewing! :D


	10. Chapter 10

here's an new chapter i think its my longest one so does that make up for how long it took? (^_^" )

i own nothing!

* * *

In the dream Serena was drowning. She was in an endless sea of darkness with a black sky, and she was getting tired. The sea was thick and hot on her body making her arms and legs feel like lead, but when she thought she could take no more and would surely drown underneath the black liquid a boat appeared. The boat was shabby and looked like it wouldn't last another moment on the water but behind the boat she could see a blue sky. On the prow reaching out for her hand with his onyx black eyes and hair was Gohan. Before she could reach for his hand another boat appeared. This boat was luxurious and on the prow also reaching for her hand was Darien, but the sky behind him crackled with lightning and she could feel a harsh cold wind blowing. They were both so close, all she had to do was reach her hand to either side and she would reach one but before she could decide they both withdrew their hand. The two men seem to notice each other for the first time and they were throwing shouts at one other. Then they were at each other's throats. They didn't seem to see Serena any more while they battled each other on their boats. As much as she screamed no one heard. She screamed and screamed until finally the sea over took her body silencing her.

Serena woke up panting in a cold sweat clawing at the air. Her table clock read quarter to five which was a good time to get up, to not have another nightmare. After getting dressed she took off through the window, but instead of going down she headed up to the roof avoiding the randomly placed cameras. This was her spot to come when she wanted to be alone, under the moon she could think straighter. The air tonight was cold but it kept her awake, eventually though her thoughts caught up with her sending her mind into frenzy. "I could just run away," she mumbled to herself. "I can leave this stuff behind. If I plan it all right Beryl might leave my family alone and they can stop worrying so much about me." She remembered the first time she ran away and how she almost fainted, but now her health was fine and no one would come looking for her if she planned it perfectly. "Why does life have to be so hard?" She sighed falling on her back facing the stars. This is when she saw the man upside down his back turned to her staring at the moon.

"Back home we didn't have a moon like this, this one is breathtaking."

"Dad?" Serena said sitting up to see clearly. The figure turned around fully showing Vegeta in his casual attire.

"Your mother thinks something's the matter with you with you will all the moping you've been doing lately."

"I'm fine." Serena replied turning away from him. Vegeta walked over and sat next to her facing the stars. Even though he was her dad, she always felt awkward talking to him about her problems.

"I'm not going to ask you what's wrong because I'm pretty sure it has something to do with the boy, but I will listen." Serena thought for a moment before replying. She didn't think she would ever have this type of talk with her father.

"It's not just him dad, he's only part of the problem. I'm still being hunted."

"Nobody Serena, will ever hurt you. Why do you think I spend so much time training? I rather die than watch anyone touch you, any of us would." Somehow that didn't make her feel any better. Actually the thought of her family in danger for her sake made her feel sick to her stomach. "It will get better Serena I promise." Vegeta did something than that was totally unexpected then, he reached over and pulled Serena in for a hug. After the general surprise settled Serena leaned into her father's strong chest.

"What if it doesn't?" her words were muffled and she thought at first she didn't hear her, but the she felt him chuckle and he kissed the top of her head.

"Than we'll do what we always do, and wing it."

_**BERYL'S LAIR**_

Everyone was assembled in the laboratory surrounding the tube with the green liquid. Only now instead of there being a blob inside there was a little boy. The boy looked around Trunk's age with short spiky red hair. Although he looked small and weak its vitals proved that it had enough power to even take down Goku at his highest power level. Sailor Mercury stepped forward and inserted the release code and the fluid drained from the tube dropping the boy on all fours. He opened his eyes for the first time and looked around with a cold stare. His eyes were pure black with neon red irises but as he took his first breath they changed to a regular white with soft green.

"He's actually pretty cute." Sailor Venus said stepping forward to take a closer look.

"Yeah he's too cute can he actually get the job done?" Sailor Jupiter stared at the boy who in return stared back.

"He's perfect!" Queen Beryl laughed. "Along with those rust buckets I had fixed up everything is perfect. This boy has a piece of DNA acquired by Mars from every one of those ingrates including the Namekian, along with the same powers you all do. He's indestructible!"

"What's his name?" Venus asked. Beryl seemed to think about this for a while before smiling wickedly.

"His name shall be Malachi." Mercury punched in a few buttons and two people entered the room. The original androids had been re-wired so that they no longer had any memory of who they used to be. They also went through physical changes so that they no longer looked like there old selves. "They will serve as the boy's parents but he is highly capable of taking care of himself, isn't that right Malachi?" The little boy jumped down from the tube cracking the cement where he stood. He turned to the queen and made a fist over his heart bowing low.

"Yes my Queen." His voice was smooth fitting the rest of his body perfectly. He looked like the perfect child. Then Beryl got serious.

"You know your mission?"

"Infiltrate. Destroy."

"Make them suffer. I want them all to beg for death's cold kiss. Especially, the blonde one." She turned to Mercury then. "Take them to the Transport. Before Mercury could press the button sending them away Beryl stopped them "And Malachi while you're there please try to blend in. Show some teeth!" Malachi seemed to think this over for a while before flashing Beryl a beautiful smile. Then they were off.

_**BACK HOME**_

"Mom how come Trunks gets to go to school and I'm stuck here?" Serena had been trying to persuade her mother to let her go to the local public school for almost half an hour now but Bulma was being as stubborn as ever. They were both sitting in the kitchen when Serena brought it up again. Bulma sighed into her cup of coffee.

"Trunks goes to school because he needs an elementary school education. You were in your junior year of high school, if you really want an education so badly I can get you a private tutor or teach you myself." Serena picked up an orange and began idly playing with it. As much as she loved her mother she didn't think she could handle her as a teacher.

"So what if I don't want a private tutor, what else am I supposed to do all day?"

"Besides training with your father, I could easily give you some work to do. I would hope you would do something productive on your own." Suddenly Serena had a plan. A brilliantly, risky, stupid, fun plan.

She got up and tossed the orange back into the bowl. "You're absolutely right mom I should be doing something productive as a matter of fact I'll start right now." Bulma stared at Serena with a confused look but eventually let it go.

"Fine go have fun just don't wander off too far."

"Don't worry mom I'll be perfectly safe." She turned around and headed for the door before her mother could see her smile.

Orange Star high school was about a half hour walk away from capsule corp. The building itself was huge and on one side she could see a large amount of students having lunch. There were about three more classes until the end of the day and it was perfect. The only problem Serena could think of was avoiding Gohan but the school was huge and the odds of bumping into him were pretty slim. Getting in was easy enough since there were students coming and going from lunch, she only got a couple of glances when she walked through the doors but no one stopped her. The moment she entered the building she felt like her old self again. She looked at all the cliques and imagined herself sitting amongst the other girls discussing simple things like hair and makeup, then sighed. That type of life would never be hers. Serena walked the halls until she heard the bell ring signaling the end of class. She ducked and weaved through the wave of students until she found a class that interested her. The home economics class was nearly empty when she came in. The teacher was a small blonde lady who looked pretty happy. When she heard Serena walk in she looked up.

"Hi can I help you with something?" Serena smiled.

"Hi My Name is Serena. I usually have gym this period but I hurt my leg so they sent me to this class for the day." Serena could see the teacher believing every word she said.

"Well Serena my name is Mrs. Marx it's a pleasure to have you for the day. We'll be baking a simple funnel cake so there shouldn't be too much hassle." After the rest of the students had sat down Mrs. Marx introduced her to the class and told her to go sit next to an Audrey.

"Hey." The girl said leaning back in her chair.

"Hey." Serena repeated. The girl had long brown hair and a layer of makeup, she seemed to examine every last inch of Serena.

"You're new." It was a statement not a question making Serena feel uncomfortable.

"No." she said avoiding her stare.

"I've never seen you around before. I know everyone who goes here."

"Everyone?"

"Yes everyone. So why haven't I seen you before?" Serena waved off her question, she had other things in mind.

"I tend to stay out of the way around here, but hey do you know a lot about Gohan Son?" Serena could see Audrey's eyes light up at the sound of his name.

"The senior? I know a little. He's a genius and has an amazing body. Almost every girl in the school has been trying to snag him up, but some of them shouldn't even bother." Serena felt weird having some stranger gush about her boyfriend and she didn't miss the way Audrey narrowed at her eyes at her during the last few words.

"Do you like him?" she had to ask. Somehow she felt Audrey had a thing for Gohan.

"I would love to date him, but he's… complicated." Serena didn't fail to see the way Audrey smiled with a glazed look in her eye either. "But don't worry Serena with the way you look I bet every other guy will be after you."

Serena didn't talk to Audrey after that, only commenting on small things while they baked their cake. When they were done and Class ended she left in a hurry not wanting to hear more from her. She decided that the best way to blow off some steam would be to head to gym. After "burrowing" a gym outfit which consisted of shorts that were too short and a t-shirt that showed way too much from a random locker, she headed to the gym with everyone else. Unfortunately for her Audrey was there as well.

"Serena! Hey Serena over here!" she reluctantly walked over to the girl not wanting to seem rude to someone she barely knew. There was a group of people around her including a girl with a pink streak in her hair and boy who smiled as she walked over. He was fairly handsome and had a strong build, his blonde hair and green eyes glittered in the light.

"Well hello there beautiful since when are you in our gym class?"

"Just today." She replied looking away. Audrey turned over to a girl on her side.

"So, Serena was asking about Gohan today." The girl's eyes lit up just as much as Audrey's did.

"Ohmygosh isn't he just amazing? I've been trying to talk to him for months now I have the perfect plan to get him. I would love to just figure out what goes on in that big gorgeous brain of his."

"Do you ever think that maybe he won't be interested in anyone here?"

"Aww that's cute you have a crush on him too. Well there are some girls who go around claiming they go out with him but we know there lies." The girl looked over to Audrey and raised her eyebrows.

"Hey we totally have a connection, he gave me a hug once." Audrey stammered defending herself.

"A hug means nothing. Until you've got that sexy beast in your bed you're just like us."

"Why do you want to know about Gohan?" The boy asked. "If you ask me someone as pretty as yourself should go for someone you really know. By the way my name is Charles it's a pleasure to meet you." Charles grabbed her hand and kissed the back wiggling his eyebrows. Serena pulled a smile and yanked her hand away looking back to the girls but they were absorbed with discussing Gohan and different ways of trying to date him, so instead she looked around the gym. It was a big class with one teacher who didn't even seem to realize that there was an extra student. The whistle was blown and all the kids filed outside to the track.

"We're all getting ice cream later come with us." Serena turned and saw Charles walking next to her.

"Sorry I have plans." She walked a little faster. Suddenly she felt a palm lightly touch her butt and Charles walked past her turning back to wink at.

'God if I ever see him again it'll be too soon.' She thought than took a deep breath. 'Low profile.'

"Try to keep up." Audrey said brushing Serena's shoulder flipping her hair. When the whistle was blown they all peeled out of the starting line. Audrey was in front along with the girl with the pink streak, Serena stayed in back to not draw any attention but something inside changed when she saw laughing in front. She ran faster easily passing most of the runners until she was right next to Audrey. When she saw Serena catching up she ran faster. Audrey obviously had some experience running but Serena had more. She decided to run a little faster, not enough to draw any more attention but enough to stay a step ahead. After the five laps required they stopped. Serena had come in first with Audrey right behind her panting and dripping sweat. Besides the sheen of sweat Serena was fine. Nothing could compare to the rigorous training she got at home with her Father.

"Wow you're really fast you should consider joining the track team." Audrey managed between breaths.

"No, I'm not really a fan of track." By the time everyone else had crossed the finish line, they were all buzzing about how fast Serena was going. 'Way to keep a low profile.' She thought.

"Listen," Audrey whispered. "I can tell you'll probably be amazing in the rope climbing but don't be. That girl over there Clarissa holds the record for the fastest, and tends to get a bit iffy about anyone who comes near to beating it." Serena looked over to where she was pointing and saw a rather large girl. She had come in a couple of places behind them and was glaring in their direction. When they were all inside they filed over to the pair of hanging ropes. Serena watched as Clarissa climbed the ropes at a fast pace easily passing her partner. When she got back down she looked over to where she was standing and smirked. When it was Serena's turn she looked over to Audrey who shook her head slightly and gave it her all. Serena climbed the rope as fast as she could and was back down before her partner was at the top. The whole class seemed to be holding their breath until the coach filed through.

"You! What's your name?" she asked her.

"Serena." She replied wondering what would happen next.

"Well Serena, congratulations! You now hold the record for the rope climbing. That was simply amazing!" The whole gym erupted into a cheer. Serena turned her head to see Clarissa glaring directly at her. Serena had just finished changing into her regular clothes, when she felt a pair of strong hands grab her hair and yank her back onto butt.

"Who the hell do you think you are new kid coming in and doing that?" Serena looked up from where she was sitting to see Clarissa glaring down at her along with a small group that had gathered to watch. She got up and dusted herself off before turning to face the girl.

"Look I don't know what you're yelling about. If you're talking about the record, there meant to be broken."

"You know what else is meant to be broken? Every bone in your damn body! That record was mine!" The girl reached out to grab Serena's arm but she easily avoided it and grabbed her arm instead quickly pinning it behind the girl's back. Clarissa tried to hit her with her other arm but Serena side swept the back of her legs forcing her on her knees.

"Look I don't want to fight you. It's just a stupid record I'm going let go but if you try and hit me again it won't be pretty." Clarissa nodded her head in agreement but after Serena let go and she was up on her feet she lunged towards her with a fist raised. Serena knocked away the fist coming her way and threw a punch of her own. It connected with the girl's stomach knocking the wind out of her and making her double over, while her head was low Serena raised her leg and dropped it hard on top of her skull. Clarissa seemed to stay up for a second before falling face first into the floor. The room was silent until a random girl stepped forward staring at the unconscious girl.

"Do you know what you've done?" she asked in awe.

"I know I'm sorry. I didn't mean for-"

"Don't apologize, it's the best thing that ever happened." All around her the locker room erupted into a cheer and they started to chant Serena's name. 'Yep definitely a low profile.' She sighed. The whole school was abuzz with the locker room incident. Somehow the story had twisted to Clarissa crying and begging before she got knocked out. There was one class left until school ended so Serena slipped into the last class she ever wanted to be in, Math. 'If I'm gonna go through school I've got to take the good and the bad.' She thought as she slipped into the class. The lights were off as the teacher was facing the projection board writing out long equations. She found an empty seat near the back and sat down; if anyone saw her they mistook her for a late student. It was a fairly large class; large enough that one extra student didn't make a difference at all. The teacher asked a question and turned around not even noticing her in the dark room and picked on a student somehwere behind her.

"Yes Mr. Gohan?"

"The original problem for the function notation is F of x equals negative three x squared plus five x plus 2." The teacher beamed at the correct answer and turned back to the board. Serena sank low into her chair. Not only had she stumbled into an advanced math class, she had stumbled into Gohan's advanced math class. She could feel the hairs in the back of her neck stand up, maybe he didn't see her in the dark. Serena stayed low in her chair for half an hour before the bell rang She got up and rushed for the door and thought she had gotten away, when she felt someone grab her wrist she almost screamed.

"Chill it's just me Charles, you okay?" Serena let out a sigh before remembering she didn't like Charles much either.

"Yeah I'm fine I just really have to go." She said trying to free her arm but he held on and moved forward until her back was against a locker.

"I decided that you're coming with us to get that ice cream."

"I have a boyfriend." She stated trying to inch away from him. He used one arm to block the side then the other to stroke her jaw.

"Hmm well I've got a goldfish. Neither thing is important." He leaned in closer almost touching his lips with hers until a hand grabbed the front of his shirt and shoved him back crashing into the wall.

"I believe she said no." Gohan looked from Charles to Serena and back. His eyes were a mix of emotions and none of them were happy. He grabbed her hand and led her out of the building to a bench close by. "Please tell me that really wasn't you I saw walk into my math class." When Serena didn't reply he sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Serena what the hell? I have a hard enough time fitting in without you messing things up!"

"A hard time? You're treated like royalty here, the only hard time you should have is swatting away girls." She mumbled the last part.

"What?" Gohan didn't have time to go on because suddenly the group of girls Serena has seen with Audrey approached them. They looked from the standing Gohan to the sitting Serena.

"Looks like you've already met the new girl Gohan isn't she cute?" The girl with the pink streak looked at Serena and sniffed. "Any ways I wanted to ask you a question, there's a party on Friday and I was wondering if you wanted to come with. It doesn't have to be a date if you don't want it to be." The girl stepped forward slightly standing in what little space there was between the couple.

"So Gohan are you going to introduce us?" Serena asked motioned toward the girl. "Serena this is Jenn." The girl smiled at Serena with a small smirk. "Jenn this is Serena she's-"

"I'm his girlfriend." Serena spat. She saw as Jenn's face took in her words.

"But Gohan I thought you were single. When did you get together with that?" Gohan reached around Jenn and took Serena's hands in his own.

"The that you're referring to is my girlfriend and has been for months now."

` "B,B,But she's not even pretty!" Serena could see the girl's eyes filling up with tears. "We can fix this were basically made for each other we couldn't be any more alike!"

"You're right she's not pretty she's beautiful, and I would watch what you say around her she's a fighter. And as for being alike I really don't think so" He smiled at his beloved who was blushing. Serena could feel all of the girls glares as Gohan bent down for a kiss. Jenn stomped her foot and shrieked running off, her friends close behind. Gohan pulled away when they were gone, the smile dropping from his face.

"What in Kami's name are you doing here Serena?"

"I missed you." she shot reaching up for another kiss but he pulled away.

"Don't tell me that, you've been avoiding me for weeks, what's the real reason?" She sighed "Fine everyone is in school besides me so I came in for a few hours just to remember what it feels like." Gohan looked at her with disbelief then he raised his voice.

"Serena you don't just sneak into school, when your parents find out you're so grounded!" She shoved Gohan away managing to get a couple of feet between them.

"Stop yelling at me!" she shot back. "Do not yell at me about being good. Do you have any idea how it is being home 24/7, do you think I like it here? No I hate it! I hate all of this the hunting, the protecting, I'm grateful but I don't want you guys fighting for me. You get to be normal, and have a life, if I have the oppurtunity to be normal for a few hours I'm going to!" Serena could feel tears escaping the corners of her eyes but she ignored them.

"Serena."Gohan said reaching out for her hand, but she pulled away."Ever since I've been here all you guys have done is protect me. I'm not even allowed to have my own life. I don't want this Gohan."

Hours seem to drag by as the two stood there looking around them but it was only a couple of minutes later that Gohan saw something than that he knew would make her feel better. Before she could protest he lifted her up and brought her over to the bench silencing her with a kiss as he sat her on his lap. Serena wondered what was happening the type of kissing they were doing was rare. There was lip biting and he was holding her close to him like they weren't in a public area. Then she saw what it was, not too far away Audrey's friends had gathered to spy on the couple and now they stood there gaping at a side to Gohan the never saw. Serena smiled and added to the kiss making it hotter until the group left with more tears. When they were gone they stopped kissing but Gohan didn't let go of her.

"Look I know this is hard Serena it's hard for all of us, but we just got you back. You spent years in a different world away from us and will do anything to keep it that way. I know I've been kind of a-"

"Babysitter." Serena interrupted.

"I know I've been kind of a babysitter but I'll stop. I've waited years for you to be mine. As for your father I don't think he'll ever stop so that's your problem." They stayed like that until Serena's body started to get stiff. "Do you want me to walk you home?" Gohan offered. Serena smiled.

"Yes walk me home, and stay for dinner. Plus I think it's hot enough to leave the window open" Gohan smiled and grabbed her hand heading for home. When they got to the house it was loud. Trunks had a friend over and they were both upstairs banging and smashing toys together and adding sound effects making it sound like a war zone.

"Gohan it's nice to see you back here." Bulma grinned giving him a big hug. Vegeta was downstairs as well and nodded as they both walked in.

"It sounds like Armageddon upstairs." Serena said.

"Trunks has a new friend he invited over, and they've been playing all this time." Bulma said shaking her head. Another crash was heard from above. All of a sudden the noise stopped and feet could be heard thundering down the stairs.

"Serena!" Trunks yelled flying into her arms. "I want you to meet my new friend!"

"Hi!" the boy said Flashing Serena a brilliant smile. "My name is Malachi, I love your pretty blonde hair."

* * *

i think this chapter screams awesome dont you? the more you review the faster i update ;)


	11. Chapter 11

Although Im still rewriting this story i though it was pretty boring for being rated M and I had this chapter already written out. I have no experience writing fluff but i hope you enjoy it.

* * *

There was something about Malachi that made Serena feel uncomfortable. Maybe it was the way his pretty eyes seemed to watch her every move. Or maybe it was the way his small body always looked tense and ready to pounce at a moment's notice.

"Malachi has been dying to meet you Serena!" Trunks rolled his eyes at his sister, "I have no idea why though."

"You were the only one in the family I didn't meet yet. Trunks told me you were ugly. Im glad I didn't believe him."

Serena didn't miss how sweet his voice sounded, like poisoned honey. She hoped the smile she had on looked genuine "Well did Trunks also tell you he picks his nose all the time so he always has a snack to eat?"

"Eww that's so gross!"

"I do not pick my boogers. She's lying!" She watched as they taunted and teased each other until she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"That was mean." Gohan said wrapping his arms completely around her and pulling her close.

"He deserved it the twerp called me ugly." She said through playfully pouty lips.

"Even the blind can see your beauty." He smiled, leaning in for a kiss.

"I think it might be time for me to put the dog out." They both turned to see Vegeta leaning against the doorway glaring at them. "Would you rather walk on your own, or with my foot up your-"

"Vegeta! What did I say about leaving you disgusting clothes around, where are you!" his eyes widened at his wife's outburst and he quickly turned around and walked off in the opposite direction. Serena grabbed Gohan by the arm and lead him to her bedroom locking the door behind her.

"Something about Malachi doesn't make me feel right."

"What? I thought I would have a hit him the way he was oogling you," Gohan chuckled. "Maybe the idea of other people just upsets you."

"I seemed to make fast enough friends with the girls in your school." Serena walked over and claimed to spot next to him on the bed, wrapping her arms around his massive chest.

"You know now that they know you exist they'll try even harder to steal me." He said nuzzling her hair.

"Coming to your school will give me something to do. Keep those girls in place."

"That's really unnecessary. I don't think that-"He was cut off as she swung her leg over his lap. Now she was sitting on top of him faces centimeters apart.

"Aux contraire, I think it's highly necessary for me to be there." She whispered to him before snaking out her tongue and slithering it over his ear.

Gohan leaned back trying to avoid the licking. "Serena your dad could walk in any moment."

"Nope doors locked. And I don't want all the way…just enough." He turned his head to confirm that the door was indeed locked. But he didn't put it past Vegeta to set the house ablaze to get in. Serena pressed her forehead to his pushing him down until he was on his back. She was sitting on his hips in a way that if she didn't stop they wouldn't be quiet so alone.

"Serena you don't want to start anything you can't finish." He managed through clenched teeth. Truth was ever since seeing the girls earlier, she wanted to claim him in a way no one else could. It had her blood pumping and she needed and outlet.

"What's wrong Gohan? Is it perhaps I'm not Audrey enough? Or maybe you prefer Jenn she did seem a little feisty." It was taking all the energy he had to stay in control but Gohan managed to shake his head. Serena intertwined their hands and extended them upward. "No you're right I'm not Audrey or Jenn enough," she nibbled on his chin. "Who am I." she whispered, nuzzling her nose into his exposed neck sending tremors through the poor Gohan.

"Serena." He managed to gasp. She moved her head up, eyes boring into his. He could almost see the fire smoldering inside her and knew she was nowhere near ending this.

"Come again?" before he could reply she brought her lips down on his. What little control he had left dissolved into nothingness as he felt his energy rush throughout his body. Gohan was no one's fool. He brought their still intertwined arms down behind her and pulled upward arching her whole body into him.

"You're right," he breathed on her now exposed neck. "You're not Audry or Jenn." It only took one hand to keep hers pinned behind her back, so he took the other and traced patterns on her neck leaving behind goose bumps. "You're Serena. My Serena." He lowered his mouth nipping at her smooth skin. Serena twitched as she felt something rub against her bottom.

"I didn't know you brought your power pole." She panted.

"Hmm? Yeah it shows up sometimes. But I seemed to have forgotten my name, care to remind me?" He felt her shake with laughter.

"No it doesn't work that way."

He snaked his free hand up her shirt running his hand up and down her back. "Oh I think it does." With a snap of his fingers her bra was unhooked. He pulled it out and flicked it to a random part of the room. "Sure you can't remember?" he met her gaze with raised eyebrows.

"Not a clue. Unless…Maybe…Charles?" Gohan smirked and pulled off her shirt sending it over with her bra. The only person that had ever seen Serena topless was Darien and she felt shy when he did, but with Gohan it was as easy as breathing. Gohan grabbed her hands again returning her to the same position as earlier. He used his free hands to play with her now exposed breast using his thumb to flick the nub from side to side. Serena threw her head back and let out a small moan trying not to draw attention. Somehow they had ended up back into a sitting position and she could feel him throbbing underneath her. She began to rock her hips as hard as she could grinding into him. By now they were both panting but Gohan was not to be outdone. He lowered his mouth to her breast and began to tease and nip with his teeth and tongue. "I don't think I can last much longer." Serena managed between pants and moans.

Gohan had dreamed of the day he would have Serena like this. It might not have been all the way, but it was enough to satisfy."Neither can I," he grumbled," How about a countdown?" She nodded her head and began to grind in deeper not only into Gohan but also into herself, using his rock hardness to tease her bud. Gohan in turn bucked his hips in tempo, quickening his mouth and hands.

"On three," Serena managed, not able to hold on much longer. "1…2…AHH!" she screamed into his chest attempting to muffle the sounds. Her body jolted as the tremors ran through her, which in return caused Gohan to buckle and release a muffled grunt of his own. When they finally subsided they both lay there, waiting for their hearts to slow. "That was amazing." Serena sighed.

"Yeah it was, but Serena?"

"Hmm?" she replied dreamily looking into his eyes.

"I need to go home and, shower." Serena couldn't help but bust out in chuckles. Her laugh deepened as he got up and she saw the wet stain gracing the front of his pants.

"Ha. Ha. Laugh it up," he said dryly. "I'll be back. I Love you Serena." He placed two fingers to his forehead and was gone.

"Love you too." She replied to the empty space. After shaking herself back to reality she grabbed her clothes from where they fell, and went to take a shower of her own, grateful for her own attached bathroom. When she got out later she was entirely nude and wet. In her euphoria she had forgotten to grab her towel. She glared at it hanging on her door and decided to punish it by air drying. She looked into her mirror noticing the purple hickeys she would no doubt have to hide. When she was done she reached for the lotion but it seemed to jump out and roll under her dresser. She didn't bother thinking about it, deciding just to get on all fours to grope for the bottle, but she got up in a rush when she felt a cold breeze. She surveyed the empty room blaming the cold air on the open window. But just in case she put on a pair of underwear needing to feel somewhat covered. She was about to reach again when something caught her eye. Sitting on the dresser like it always belonged was a small snow globe that looked like it had recently been shaken. She picked up the globe to examine it more closely and stared at what she saw. Inside locked in a never ending dance was the moon princess and tuxedo mask, on the sidelines a pink haired girl watched silently. The background was a snow covered city with a full moon hanging in the sky."Rini" she mumbled.

"C'mon Serena I just changed my clothes." She whirled around to find Gohan in her room eyes traveling up and down her practically nude wet body.

She turned around and placed the snow globe down gently. "Sorry." She stammered before grabbing the first article of clothing she could from her dresser.

"I gotta say I like the other look better. What's wrong?" he asked noting her mood. The last thing he wanted was for her to feel guilty.

"Nothing I'm just…missing something." she sighed, eyes still locked on the pink haired girl.

_**DARIEN**_

Sailor mercury had given him a gift. It was waiting on his desk when he got back from training with a note that just said, _have fun_. After tinkering with it for a while he was overjoyed when he found the thick silver bracelet both turned him invisible and masked his energy. It took him all but a moment to grab the snow globe he had specially made and head over to the dimension portal. With the bracelet on he snuck up to his beloved's window like he had done countless times, and jumped back trying to keep down the rising bile. That idiot Gohan was in her bed touching her. Defiling her. Instead of screaming his rage into the sky like he wanted he sent a few blasts of energy into the sky satisfied when he heard a bird screech. Moments later he heard their muffled yells. He counted to a hundred then dared to look in again only to watch Gohan still fully clothed instant transmission out of the room. He smiled. "They didn't do it. She knows she belongs to me." He watched Serena go into the bathroom then opened her window and climbed in.

He couldn't help but walk around his beloved's room taking in every detail from the pink of her walls, to the scratch on her dresser. He heard the metal shower rings slide and almost hid, before he realized he could not be seen. He almost made a sound however when she walked out a hundred percent naked. He eyes soaked up every last detail of her body, including the lavender scent that wafted from her skin. He froze when she sent a glare in her direction, but then she turned around and went to her mirror instead. He quickly followed putting mere inches between their bodies. He was his to enjoy and his alone. He glared when he saw the love bites that scum put on her skin. He yearned to reach out out take them away, covering them in his own it took all his restraint to keep his hands away.

Serena smiled at the reflection and reached for her lotion, but on impulse he swatted it, watching it roll away. His mind went into overdrive when she bent on all fours giving him full view of her inner flesh. He put his hands on either side of the dresser just enjoying the way she looked between him. He could have easily claimed her there and then, but decided instead to place the snow globe on the dresser and back away. But he was nowhere near done yet, Not for a long shot.

* * *

So there ya go I have no new chapters just better older ones if you would however like me to continue tell me in a review. 2 chapters with no reviews most would have stopped by now but i know you guys are reading it :)


End file.
